MI ULTIMA FANTASÍA Y EL ULTIMO DESLIZ DE HARRY P
by hermychii
Summary: Dos bodas, dos parejas, una fantasía y un sucio deseo: Harry y Hermione van a casarse respectivamente con Ginny y con Ron, pero hay algo que no les permite hacerlo, antes deben de cumplir con lo que se habían prometido hace unos años. Una cabaña, una
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos y adorados lectores aquí les traigo una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir ahorita en la tarde, jejeje advierto que es un poco sucia, no lo puedo negar así que, quien sea de mente pertúrbable o muy recatado tenga cuidado. Aquí les va el resumen no soy muy buena pero veamos...

Dos bodas, dos parejas, una fantasía y un sucio deseo:

Harry y Hermione van a casarse respectivamente con Ginny y con Ron, pero hay algo que no les permite hacerlo, antes deben de cumplir con lo que se habían prometido hace unos años.

Una cabaña, una noche y mucho pero mucho se.....jejeje imagínenlo.

Espero que les guste va a ser un fic de pocos cap, pero bueno porfa no me abandonen y dejen criticas para ver que les pareció bye besos esta dedicado a todas aquellas fans de Harry y Hermione.

**Capitulo 1.**

**El encuentro.**

**Hey este es el primer cap de este pequeño pero en mi opinión interesante fic, en este cap les planteo el tema de la historia.**

**Harry y Hermione tienen dudas de casarse, ellos sienten algo extraño y carnal mutuamente, su fantasía es estar con ellos mismos, pero Hermione no lo quiere aceptar, por temor a descubrir que también esta enamorada de Harry, ¿el pelinegro conseguirá que ella lo acepte y así cumplir sus fantasías? Jejeje no se les diré mejor lean, porfa dejen muchos reviews para saber si les ha gustado o no jejeje y recuerden cuidado con las mentes inocentes no lo lean si no se quieren pervertir jejeje aquí vamos.**

**Besos y gracias por siempre apoyar mis proyectos.**

Esa noche el viento golpeaba con singular fuerza en la pequeña casa de campaña muggle en la que dos jóvenes se encontraban, los sonidos del bosque y el inminente miedo de ser descubiertos los atormentaba a tal grado que les arrebato el sueño inundándolos en un insomnio tremendo, para su suerte se tenían el uno al otro para acompañarse, la noche siguió su curso y la temperatura seguía bajando, los chicos cada vez se sentían mas temblorosos con cada tiritar que su cuerpo daba.

Ni una fogata, ni siquiera un poco de luz podían tener, si lo hacían serian descubiertos y la misión fracasaría, por ese motivo también habían optado por usar una carpa muggle para que su magia no fuera detectada, de pronto un ruido; sonido que hizo que Harry Potter abriera la casa de campaña un poco y vislumbrara lo que había sido, para sus sorpresa no era nada mas que un animal nocturno que salía de casa, el chico cerro de nuevo y se soplo las manos para tratar de tomar el calor perdido.

-Vaya que esta haciendo frió hoy Herms, hasta neblina hay allá afuera. —dijo el hijo prodigo del mundo mágico.

Una temblorosa chica lo miro con esos preciosos ojos castaños y asintió—lo se no puedo calentarme—dijo la muchacha a pesar de que tenia un montón de chamarras y cobijas encima.

Harry le sonrió y se dio cuenta de lo linda que podía llegar a ser Hermione cuando estaba así de vulnerable ante las inclemencias del tiempo, dentro de tantas cobijas su hermosa carilla sobresalia entre la mata de pelo completamente sonrojada en las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz por el frió, entonces fue que el chico se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Toma—Harry le dio un poco de té caliente que tenia en su termo.

-Gracias Harry pero jeje, creo que no servira de mucho ya me he tomado tres tasas y no se me quita el frió, lo siento pero parece que no estoy hecha para estos climas.

-Nadie lo esta Herms, pero bueno no te preocupes ya veremos como se te quita—musito el muchacho de forma picara, sin embargo Hermione no entendio el doble sentido y siguió como si nada.

-¿qué era lo que escuchaste allá afuera? —pregunto la castaña

-Era un buho buscando su cena.

-Ya veo, Harry ya cuanto llevamos aquí?, he perdido la cuenta.

El chico miro al cielo como tratando de hacer cuentas y empezó a contra con los dedos—mmm...mas o menos vamos a cumplir tres semana.

-Vaya no se como hemos aguantado tanto tiempo sin ver a nuestros amigos y familia.

-Talvez es porque nos tenemos el uno al otro Hermy pero jeje—Harry la empujo con su hombro de forma graciosa—no me digas que ya extrañas y no puedes vivir sin tu pelirrojo de oro.

La chica se sonrojo y miro hacía otro lado—no lo digo por Ron Harry, sabes perfectamente que no estamos en muy buenos terminos, después del berrinche que hizo cuando nos asignaron esta misión, me plantee firmemente la decisión de olvidarme de él, no puedo creer que aun no haya madurado después de todo lo que esta pasando, Ron debería de ser mas como tú Harry, valiente, serio, aguerrido, con metas y objetivos bien definidos, él sin embargo es solo un niño grande que quiere hacer lo que sea su voluntad y eso en un noviazgo no es bueno.

-De verdad crees que soy todo eso? —le pregunto el pelinegro que había aprovechado para acercarse mas a su amiga a tal grado de tenerla casi abrazada.

Entonces ella lo miro con esos ojos que lo derretían—si Harry pienso que eres eso y mas, de verdad que eres un gran chico algo testarudo y terco en ocasiones pero eres bueno...ya sabes eres Harry.

El chico le sonrió—gracias me halaga mucho que alguien como tu pueda ver eso en mi, de hecho has visto cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Los dos jóvenes se sentían nerviosos y algo incomodos a lado del otro, el estar lejos de la sociedad tanto tiempo, teniendose solo a ellos como compañía había forjado un lazo extraño entre los dos amigos, lazo que ninguno de los dos sabía como nombrar, amistad, hermandad, amor, deseo, no lo sabían; sin mas Hermione comenzó a tiritar otra vez.

-Hermy talvez si nos abrazamos podamos calentarnos—sugirió el ojiverde a su amiga.

Esta asintió y abrazo al pelinegro con fuerza, al momento sus cuerpos se tornaron calidos, sin embargo las cosas se calentaron mas de lo debido.

-Ahhh—grito Hermione.

-Te gusta así?—pregunto Harry.

-Mas Harry mas por favor mas—respondió la castaña con un gemido

-Oh Hermione me pones tan...¡¡¡ahhh!!

-¡HARRYYYYYY!

El mundo mágico estaba en paz después de la batalla en la que lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos habían caído, batalla que había durado un año y que hace tres o cuatro meses había terminado por fin, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley así como Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger iban a casarse después de meses de relación, los chicos vivían por fin una vida tranquila y llena de bendiciones, todos trabajaban en lo que querían y habían encontrado el amor.

Sin embargo no todo es perfecto...

La madriguera era toda una revoltura de personas. La señora Weasley en la cocina cortando papas por aquí, vigilando el asado por allá y horneando un pastel por acullá la futura suegra de Hermione y Harry estaba haciendo un banquete, ya que esa noche los padres de Hermione, algunos de sus amigos y Harry irían a cenar para anunciar oficialmente la fecha en que las parejas contraerían nupcias, la tía Muriel, experimentaba con Hermy y con Ginny cientos de peinados para su gran día, la castaña ya estaba mas que harta, había escuchado que la tía Muriel era odiosa pero no se imaginaba que fuera a tal grado de parecerse a la profesora Umbridge.

Fred y George trataban de convencer a su padre que algunos de sus surtidos salta clases serian muy prácticos y muy populares dentro de los funcionaros del ministerio particularmente flojos.

Fleur y Bill por su parte jugueteaban en un sillón dándose besitos y haciéndose cosquillas tiernamente, esto claro, bajo la mirada amenazante de la señora Weasley, era curioso que aun se comportara así, con ellos, después de que ellos ya eran marido y mujer, Hermy se preguntaba si Molly seria igual con ella después de haberse casado con el Gryffindor.

-Lo sabrás en una semana—se dijo la castaña.

También se preguntaba y trataba de imaginarse como seria su vida al lado de Ron, siempre se la había imaginado hermosa y romántica pero sinceramente el pelirrojo no era de lo mas galante que pudiera haber y el ser tan frió no le ayudaba para nada a ser romántico.

Los nervios comenzaban a invadir su estomago, una ansiedad la asustaba a cada segundo y bajo las manos de tía Muriel que seguía empeñada en hacerle un moño que combinara con la tiara que le iba a regalar, se preguntaba si estaba preparada realmente para vivir con alguien para toda su vida y si quería casarse con Ron, dudas infundadas porque en su mente había otro chico uno que vaya que si era hermoso y de lo mas romántico, su nombre Harry Potter, la castaña se sentía fatal al recordar cada vez que podía esa noche en la que ella y el pelinegro habían estado tanto tiempo solos por una larga misión que tenían que hacer cerca del black forest, esa noche en la que se había entregado por primera vez esa noche en la que ella fue de Harry y Harry de ella.

Aun así y con esos recuerdos que la hacían sentirse nerviosa cada vez que los tenía ella estaba enamorada de Ron o al menos eso creía, ella lo quería y siempre lo había hecho, pero algo faltaba en su vida, algo que no sabia que era pero que no la dejaba en paz, algo que la hacia dudar además de los recuerdos con Harry, hace unas semanas cuando el pelirrojo le había pedido matrimonio ella se había comprado un montón de libros respectos al compromiso y a la vida de casados, entonces leyó algo que le había causado curiosidad, un libro decía que a veces las parejas tienen fantasías que deseaban cumplir antes de atarse a una persona, fantasías que debían ser cumplidas antes para así, tener un matrimonio estable.

-¿Será que tengo que cumplir mi fantasía, antes de casarme?, —se pregunto la chica, sin embargo negó internamente su cabeza, era imposible cumplir la fantasía que ella tenia, era sucia y prohibida, no, simplemente no podía.

Por otro lado en el numero doce de Grindmun Place un muchacho de cabellos negros como la noche estaba sentado en su gran sala de estar mirando un programa muggle que siempre le había gustado, Harry había logrado sacar todas las maldiciones de la familia Black, el retrato de la madre de Sirius, los sortilegios, las criaturas tenebrosas, todo, parecía que todo había sido mas fácil desde que Voldemort y Bellatrix que era la que seguía en la descendencia habían muerto, ya no había nadie que se atreviera a decir que era mortifago o descendiente de los Black.

-Señor Harry Potter, ¿quiere más jugo de calabaza?

Una criaturita algo mugrosa con ojos como pelotas de tenis y nariz de lápiz, que ese momento llevaba una jarra en la cabeza llena de líquido naranja le hablo a Harry.

-Dobby, me has asustado estaba...mmm...pensando.

-No me diga que el señor aun sigue pensando en la señorita Granger.

-¡Dobby!, no digas eso de nuevo, prometiste no mencionarlo.

El elfo corrió contra la pared y comenzó a darse de golpes en una pared llena de fotografías de los padres de Harry y los merodeadores.

-¡lo siento amo, es...que...Dobby...aun..auch...no...se auch...acostumbra a tener...auch...un nuevo amo...! —chillo el elfo mientras Harry se acercaba a el y lo alejaba de la pared.

-Descuida Dobby, pero tú has sido el que quiso servirme, yo en ningún momento quisiera esclavizarte.

-Dobby lo sabe señor Harry Potter, pero es que la ilusión de Dobby siempre ha sido servirle a usted señor, el señor Harry Potter es el mejor mago del mundo pero no solo por su fuerza y su habilidad con la varita sino no por su gran corazón, muchos elfos habían hablado en las cocinas del colegio de querer ofrecerle sus servicios pero Dobby fue mas listo y se lo pidió primero.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de la criatura.

-Gracias, pero entonces por favor no menciones lo de Hermione al menos no cuando haya gente aquí en la casa, lo que menos quiero es que Ginny me odie y ya no se quiera casar con migo.

-Usted la ama ¿no es así?

-Si y me siento fatal al pensar en Hermy.

-La señorita Granger es muy hermosa por dentro y por afuera, Dobby no lo culpa señor, aun así creo que debería hablar con ella señor.

-Si, talvez lo haga hoy, pero...mmm...no lo se.

El pelinegro se dejo caer en el sofá y sintió como su cuerpo se hundía entre los cojines, quería desaparecer, estaba cansado la batalla con Voldemort solo llevaba tres meses y medio de haber terminado y el mundo mágico y muggle se recuperaba ya casi por completo, pero el no, no tenia ganas de nada, su trabajo como auror le satisfacía y mas al estarlo haciendo junto a su mejor amigo y junto a sus compañeros de Hogwarts que habían obtenidos los puestos casi de inmediato al haber peleado en la gran batalla, Dean y Parvati eran algunos de ellos al igual que Seamus y Fred que lo hacia medio tiempo para también ayudar en sortilegios Weasley, pero con todo eso aun así algo en su cuerpo se sentía vació y solo se sentía lleno a lado de las dos mujeres que mas quería, una, Ginevra Weasley esa niña tan especial que siempre había estado con él y aunque al principio cuando era solo un jovencito tonto e inmaduro la había rechazado ya que no se había dado cuenta de que ella siempre había sido la correcta y la otra era Hermione, su mejor amiga, su mano derecha , su confidente, su primer amante, no podía olvidarla, pero debía hacerlo, ella y su mejor amigo se iban a casar a la par de Ginny y él, sin embargo había algo que necesitaba hacer, tenia que decirle aquello que se habían prometido hace meses, talvez ella lo abofetearía o le dejaría de hablar pero el decírselo y saber que existía la posibilidad de que ella aceptara su petición lo hacia sentirse un poco mejor.

Los minutos pasaban y Harry seguía pensando en la Gryffindor de los ojos castaños, se estaba quedando profundamente dormido cuando, sintió una respiración cerca de su rostro, por alguna razón creyó que era Hermione diciéndole que aceptaba a su petición, el chico abrió los ojos esperanzado pero para su mala suerte una vez mas Dobby estaba enfrente de el.

-¿qué pasa ahora?

-El señor Weasley, ha venido a verlo, ¿quiere saber si puede pasar?

-¿El señor Weasley? ¿cuál de todos, papa, Fred, George, Bill, Charly, Percy o Ron?

-El joven Ron amo.

El estomago se le encogió a Harry se sentía asqueroso, ya que unos segundos atrás estaba pensando en la próxima esposa de su mejor amigo, creía que no podría mirar a los ojos a Ron. Sin embargo el no dejarlo entrar, seria aun mas descortés.

-¿qué pase?

El elfo desapareció con un clack y se escucho el ya monótono tintineo de las miles de cerraduras que tenia su casa.

-Pase señor Weasley, el amo lo espera en el salón.

-Jejeje, gracias Dobby, dime ¿cómo estas?

-Muy bien joven Ron, gracias ¿y usted?

-Fantástico, quien lo diría voy a casarme con Hermione.

El elfo se rió de forma nerviosa.

-Hola Harry—saludo el pelirrojo abrazando a su amigo.

-Hola, que gusto que estés aquí, toma asiento por favor.

Ron se sentó y miro alrededor—Vaya Harry cada vez que vengo este lugar esta mas limpio y mas lleno de cosas raras—el chico señalaba la televisión de plasma que Harry estaba viendo.

-jejeje, son cosas muggles, los Dursley nunca me dejaron tener nada, es justo que me consienta y en cuanto a la limpieza es gracias a Dobby, pero dime Ron ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

El pelirrojo seguía mirando la casa y en cada rincón en los que se postraban sus ojos asentía y sonreía.

-Ginny será muy feliz en esta casa.

-Si eso creo, ¿cómo vas tu con tu casa?

-Muy bien, en definitivo el sueldo de auror es buenísimo, ya conseguí una cerca de aquí, vengo justamente de ahí, es la que mansión que esta enfrente de la terraza que tienes atrás Harry, creo que Hermione la adorara, este lugar parece bastante muggle y nada mejor que vivir cerca de los amigos ¿no crees?, además si un día Hermione quiere golperme saltare a tu casa por medio del balcon, eso si que será util jeje.

-Claro—susurro el pelinegro casi sin mover la boca y miando al vació, estaba feliz por eso, pero a la vez nervioso de ser vecino de la castaña y en cualquier momento caer en la tentación

Ron miro la cara que se cargaba Harry—¿qué pasa hermano, depresión pre-boda?

El niño que vivió sonrió—algo así—no se atrevía a decir que estaba dudando en casarse con su hermana, Ron lo asesinaría y luego lo reviviría para que los dragones se lo comieran vivo.

-Descuida se ira en cuanto veas a Ginny.

-porque lo dices tan seguro.

El pelirrojo sonrió—jejeje es que a mi también me entro la depresión hasta me dieron ganas de ser un novio fugitivo y escapar del gran día—ron se enrojeció de vergüenza—pero sabes cuando vi a Hermione, todo paso a segundo termino y me di cuenta de que esta decisión es la mas adecuada que he tomado en mi vida, cada vez que la veo, me siento en otro mundo y deseo amarla y protegerla para toda la eternidad.

-Vaya Ron, deberías escucharte, eres tan cursi, pareces una mujer enamorada—se mofo el pelinegro

-¡HARRY!

-jejeje, no ya en serio, es genial que pienses eso de Hermy, espero que me pase lo mismo con Ginny.

-ya veras que si y si no resulta, pues siempre te queda la opción de decir que no, aunque tendrías que escapar de una turba de pelirrojos con instinto asesino, mira que mi familia reunida es mas peligrosa que Voldemort.

Los chicos rieron pero Harry se sino nervioso a la vez.

-ahora después de tanto cotilleo ¿ya estas listo?

-¿listo, para que?

-Harry, te mande una lechuza en la mañana diciéndote que pasaría por ti para irnos a la madriguera juntos.

-ah, lo siento es que mira mi correo—el chico señalo una caja donde Dobby le dejaba el correo, el recipiente estaba lleno hasta el tope de cartas de sus admiradores y de felicitaciones por haber terminado con el régimen de Voldemort.

-Perdón, últimamente solo recibo cosas sin importancia, no es que sea engreído pero después de una semana y media de leer lo mismo todos los días te cansa.

-Te entiendo a mi casa también llegan cartas, no tantas como a ti claro, pero en fin, deberías de decirle a Dobby que las clasifique, para que sepas cual correo es el importante.

-si, se lo mencionare, pero bueno entonces vamos, no perdamos el tiempo.

-Mmm..cof..cof—tosió Ron señalando a Harry—¿estas seguro que quieres irte así? —pregunto el muchacho.

Harry se miro y se horrorizo al percatarse de que estaba en pijama—jejeje lo siento Ron, vuelvo en menos de lo que dices quidditch.

El elegido subió rápido a la vieja habitación de Sirius la cual había adoptado como la suya se metió rápido a bañar y se vistió de forma mas adecuada para una cena de compromiso.

La casa de la familia Weasley lucia radiantemente hermosa, desde que el señor Weasley había sido ascendido al departamento de aurores, su casa había aumentado de habitaciones así como de pisos y decoración, ahora las cenas grandes no se tenían que hacer en el jardín como era costumbre sino que ahora se celebrarían en un gran salón, tapizado en madera con una gran alfombra roja que hacia referencia a la tradición de Grydffindor, la cristalería ya estaba puesta al igual que la bajilla de oro, cerca del salón en la sala de estar ya se escuchaba movimiento.

Hermione tenia un nudo en la garganta estaba nerviosa y ese era el ultimo momento para decidirse el casarse con Ron o no, ella lo amaba de eso no había duda alguna y lo aceptaba como era, pero le daba demasiado miedo el que a la larga la relación no funcionara y se perdiera el amor tan puro y extraño que tenían.

Un suspiro invadió la habitación que había sido acondicionada para ella, su reflejo en el espejo le devolvia una triste mirada que no sabia como interpretar.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Si.

-Querida tus padres ya llegaron, date prisa.

-Gracias señora Weasley.

La castaña suspiro de nuevo y se puso el vestido azul que había comprado para la ocac¡on, en cuanto se lo puso este se le ciño de forma excitante al curvilíneo y casi perfecto cuerpo, un collar de zafiros iluminaba su largo cuello y su cabello caía sobre su espalda dándole suaves masajes al caminar, sus labios rosados y sus pestañas ennegrecidas por la mascara completaban el cuadro, pero faltaba el toque final.

Ahí estaba ese el que podía ser el objeto de su felicidad o de su prisión, el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Ron, Hermy se acerco a la mesita y abrió el estuche, el anillo le saludo encegueciéndola un poco con su brillo.

Lo puso en su dedo y sonrió, el diamante era muy bello y después de todo no se veía tan mal en su mano, Hermy sabia muy bien de donde había salido ese anillo, Ginny le había contado que Ron había ahorrado desde séptimo año cuando se habían hecho novios esperanzado en pedirle alguna vez que se casara con él, había puesto todo su amor y compromiso en comprárselo y había gastado todo su primer sueldo como auror, para liquidar la deuda.

-Eres tan especial, Ron Weasley—se dijo la chica.

Hermione Salio de la habitación y se encontró con un pelinegro que conocía bien.

La chica sonrió y se abalanzo hacia los fuertes brazos de su amigo.

-Hola—le susurro esta en el oído haciendo que Harry se excitara, el bello y ceñido vestido que esa noche llevaba la chica no le dejaba nada a la imaginación, se vía singularmente preciosa.

-Hola Herms, te ves...hermosísima.

-Gracias tú también te ves muy guapo, mírate, hasta me da envidia Ginny.

Harry enrojeció, no era para tanto solo se había puesto un traje muggle color azul marino que le había regalado Lupin con una corbata roja.

-Envidia debería de tenerle yo a Ron, al tener el, una novia tan hermosa e inteligente.

Ahora fue Hermy la que se sonrojo.

-Eres muy dulce Harry, ¿quieres pasar antes de cenar? —la chica señalo la puerta de su habitación.

El niño Gryffindor trago saliva, el solo había subido a lavarse las manos y ahora el destino le brindaba la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hermione.

-Mmm...claro.

La puerta se cerro detrás de ellos y Hermione la cerro con seguro mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba hacia los rosales de la señora Weasley.

-¿cómo estas Harry?

-Sobrevivo ¿y tu?

-También.

-Si alguien nos escuchara, creería que no queremos casarnos.

La castaña se volvió hacia Harry—¿y queremos?

-Porque me preguntas eso Hermy.

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la castaña—perdóname Harry, pero es que he estado algo sentimental.

Él se acerco a ella y beso su húmeda mejilla, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano y entrelazaba la otra con la mano de su amiga, poniendolos en una situación bastante comprometedora.

-Descuida yo no estoy muy bien que digamos también, no dudo amar a Ginny...

-Ni yo a Ron—lo interrumpió la gatita de Gryffindor, aferrandose a la idea de que ella y Ron tenían que estar juntos aun si ella no lo quisiera.

-Lo se, lo se, pero bueno creo que esto es normal, no creo que las personas que van a casarse la mayoría del tiempo estén segurísimas de que quieren hacerlo, supongo que en cualquier momento deben dudar, talvez nosotros estamos en esa fase

-Si talvez, pero, sinceramente no e visto que Ginny o Ron hayan sufrido esta fase de miedo y nervios.

-Mmm...en cuanto a Ginny no lo se, pero te aseguro que Ron ya la supero, hoy me contó que hace unos días tenia depresión pre boda pero que al verte la dejo atrás.

-Ya veo, por eso el otro día me llevo a cenar y me dijo que no había nadie mas importante que yo para el y que lo mejor que había echo en su vida era haber elegido casarse con migo.

-Exacto, espero que al ver a Ginny ocurra lo mismo con migo, no quiero decepcionarla.

-Jejeje, no lo harás, eres un gran chico—le susurro Hermy mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, entonces Harry atrapo su delicada mano adornada por el anillo de compromiso y la entrelazo con la de el.

-¿y que pasaría si no?, dime Hermy, que voy a hacer si esto que siento, esta inseguridad, estos nervios no se van y cada vez que te vea se intensifiquen cada vez mas, yo...yo...no te puedo olvidar Hermione, esa misión, esa noche hace unas semanas que nos encontramos en el parque, no puedo olvidarlas.

Ella se sonrojo y miro hacía otro lado, ella tampoco podía olvidarlo y no sabía si quería hacerlo, pero era imposible que Harry y ella tuvieran algo a esas alturas, iban a casarse en una semana y ese día era su cena de compromiso ante sus familias y amigos, no por mas que lo deseara no podía estar con Harry no podía-

-Se que tu tampoco lo has hecho Mione, lo veo en tus ojos—le susurro el ojiverde con un susurro en la oreja mientras se la mordía

La chica gimió y Harry se éxito al oír salir ese sonido que tanto placer le había producido aquellas noches entonces la miro y abrazo su fina mano mas fuerte con la suya, se le acerco mas y mas y la tomo por la cintura.

Estuvieron unos diez segundos así, el alboroto seguía su rumbo abajo sin imaginarse que arriba el novio y la novia pero de diferentes parejas estaban en una situación que quien los viera pensaría que seria comprometedora.

Sus miradas no flaqueaban entre si, Hermione se reflejaba en los ojos esmeralda de Harry y él en los castaños de ella. Sus corazones latían al son de su respiración agitada y sin mas, sin previo aviso los dos se acercaron a los labios del otro como si fueran una fruta prohibida y exquisitamente deliciosa.

Sus labios se saboreaban con lujuria y sus lenguas yacían tímidas en el interior de su boca esperando el momento adecuado para florecer y así poder probar la exquisita saliva del otro.

La manos de Harry apremiaban la cintura de Hermione y ella se retorcía con cada suspiro.

Algo había en ese exquisito y apasionado beso que los hacia sentirse vivos y llenos, talvez era el lugar y lo peligroso que era su encuentro o las ganas de probarse el uno al otro, no lo sabían y no les importaba, solo querían sentir y apagar esas ganas, esa excitación, esa tristeza y esa lujuria que acogía sus cuerpos,

La lengua de Harry fue la primera en salir curiosa de su boca probando a Hermione, cada centímetro, cada poro, su lengua jugueteaba ahora no solo por su boca sino también por su exquisito y perfumado cuello.

Hermione gemía, pero reprimía los sonidos por miedo a ser escuchada.

De un modo u otro llegaron hasta la cama y se tiraron sin penas en ella.

Las manos de Harry la frotaban con salvajismo por encima del vestido metiendo traviesamente una mano cerca de su intimidad.

Pasando sus dedos y su mano por las bragas de la chica que se estaban poniendo húmedas por el masaje que el chico le estaba dando sobre ellas

-Ahh...Harry..ahhh...no...por favor ahh—suplicaba la chica entre el miedo y el placer que le daba el pelinegro.

De pronto Harry paro en seco, no era el momento, no era el lugar, no podía hacerle el amor a Hermione en la casa de sus suegros.

-Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpo el chico levantándose de la cama y tratando de bajar su erección sin que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que había provocado.

-No discúlpame tu Harry soy una...

El chico corrió hacia Hermy, la abrazo y le puso un dedo en la boca—tu no eres nada de lo que estas pensando, solo creo que ahora sabemos que tu y yo tenemos que aclarar esto que tenemos antes de que nos atemos a otra persona.

-si, y vaya que lo creo, pero me siento avergonzada, en una semana nos casaremos.

-Lo se Hermione, pero aun somos libres de cumplir nuestros deseos y fantasías, podemos hacer que nuestra semana sea la mejor y la mas larga del año para así, poder entregarnos en cuerpo y en alma a nuestras parejas.

-Pero...eso es tan feo.

-nada de eso, ¿qué prefrieres Hermione?, casarte con Ron sabiendo que me deseas y que en cualquier momento puedes serle infiel con migo o cumplir nuestros deseos antes ya así poder casarnos ya sin tener nada que cumplir

-Bueno ahora que lo pones así.

-Te deseo Hermione, no sabes cuanto quisiera tenerte en este momento y hacerte mía y hacerte gritar mi nombre.

-Yo... —la chica no lo había dicho pero sentía lo mismo. —¿entonces que haremos? —pregunto la chica sonrojada por lo que había preguntado.

-Hay que pensarlo esta noche ¿te parece?

-Si. Pero...

-¿qué pasa hermosa? —Harry se acerco a su amiga y la tomo por la cintura.

-Prométeme algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Prométeme que no dejaras a Ginny, porque te juro que hagamos lo que hagamos yo no dejare a Ron ya que lo que tu y yo haremos será mas que nada excitado por el deseo y la carne.

El pelinegro sonrió y se puso la mano en el corazón—te lo prometo, yo también no quiero dejar a Ginny. Pero debo de darme cuenta si a ti también te amo o no.

-¡Pero Harry! ¿qué es lo que dices?, no puedes amarme a mi. —grito la chica con cara de miedo, ya que muy dentro de ella la razón por la que había aceptado a cumplir sus deseos con Harry era la misma que la de él, ella tampoco sabia si amaba a Harry tanto como amaba a Ron.

-te lo digo porque lo siento y no quiero lastimar a nadie a largo plazo mas vale que me de cuenta ahora si te amo o no porque cuando este casado y ya no pueda hacer nada.

-Esta bien Harry, creo... —Hermy se quedo callada un segundo—creo que es lo mejor.

-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, además no debes de temer nada tanto tu como yo sabemos que nuestra atracción es mas sexual que otra cosa, siento oirme mal educado pero tu Hermione eres mi fantasía tengo la certeza de que si no te tengo pronto no podré casarme con Ginny, no solo quiero estar contigo en la intimidad sino que quiero que me escuches que vayamos a pasear que nos quedemos dormidos viendo una película, tal y como lo haciamos cuando estuvimos en esa misión, créeme Mione si no estoy con tigo no sabré en realidad que es lo que quiero

-Harry.

Los chicos se besaron de forma tierna, sus labios una vez mas estaban juntos, sus movimientos eran sutiles y se intensificaban en cada suspiro, los labios de Hermione eran embriagantes tan deliciosos como los de Ginny pero de alguna forma diferentes.

-¡HARRY, HERMIONE! —grito la señora Weasley.

-ahhhh—soltó un gritillo la castaña al escuchar la voz de su suegra clamando su nombre.

La puerta se había abierto de golpe, sin dejarle oportunidad a Hermione de separase de los labios de Harry, al menos eso creía ella, ya que podía sentir el aroma de Harry cerca de ella, la chica se había quedado atónita y mirando hacia enfrente.

-Harry, cariño, estas aquí, ohh precioso estas tan flacucho, ese Dobby no te alimenta bien, pero descuida cuando seas miembro de la familia yo si que lo haré, pero... —la señora Weasley se había percatado de que Harry estaba abrazando a Hermione, la cabeza de la chica estaba de lleno recostada en el hombro de Harry con una mirada perdida. —pero querida, ¿qué es lo que te pasa estas bien? —pregunto la madre de Ron.

Hermy reacciono y se dio cuenta de que no estaba pegada a la boca del niño que vivió sino que lo que sentía en sus labios era el traje de Harry y el aroma que percibía venia de su cuello del que estaba muy cerca. Ella lo abrazo mas y cerro los ojos, no podía mirar a la señora Weasley, no después de haber jugueteado en su casa con alguien que no era su hijo.

-¿querida, quieres que llame a Ron?

Hermy se pego mas a Harry y sus uñas se encajaban a su cintura.

-Descuide señora Weasley ella solo esta... —Harry froto la cabeza de la chica—ella esta nerviosa por la... boda, ya sabe cosas de mujeres—musito el chico esperando que la señora Weasley se tragara el cuento.

Gruesas gotas inundaron los ojos de la señora Weasley—Ohh, Hermione, es tan hermoso que estés nerviosa, me recuerdas a mi antes de mi boda, jejeje hasta un día de tan nerviosa que estaba se me metió en la cabeza el no casarme con Arthur, ohh Hermy.

La mujer se acerco a la castaña y la beso en la cabeza—los dejo para que la tranquilices Harry, pero no tarden mucho ya solo faltan ustedes y algunos invitados mas.

-Descuide, ya bajamos.

La puerta se cerró.

-¿estas bien? —susurro el moreno en el oído de Hermione.

-Casi muero cuando la escuche gritar, creí que nos vería.

-Si, pero fui mas rápido que ella.

-Gracias.

-De nada, ahora vamos, nos esperan—El chico tomo de la mano a Hermione pero ésta no se movía.

-Harry.

-¿si, que ocurre?

-Pase lo que pase estarás con migo ¿verdad?

-Tu siempre has estado con migo ¿no es así?

-Eso creo, pero..

El chico le puso un dedo en la boca—shhhhshh, no digas nada preciosa, yo siempre estaré con tigo pase

lo pase, piensa en que esto es solo un deseo, un desliz, una fantasía

**Hola chicos y chicos, espero que este cap les haya gustado, ojala que si y si les gusto o no por favor me gustaría saberlo, así que les pido que me dejen su opinión y así saber si les gusta el fic o no.**

**Please sean honestos y díganme su opinión subiré el prox cap rápido si les ha gustado, los quiero y espero que me apoyen bye bye besos.**

**Hermychii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**La cena de compromiso**

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores, ¿cómo les ha ido en este maravilloso mes, para nosotros los mexicanos?, jejeje SEPTIEMBRE EL MES DE LA PATRIA, bueno regresando al tema del fic. Sorry, en este cap les contare sobre la cena de compromiso de Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, será que después de esto, ¿comenzara la semana del deseo para Harry y Herms?, jejeje ya lo verán gracias por el apoyo incondicional, los quiero besos.**

El niño que vivió y la castaña mas linda de Gryffindor estaban parados en el alfeizar de la puerta escuchando el cotilleo que había escaleras abajo, los chicos se tomaron de la mano y se abrazaron, la castaña apremiaba a Harry con fuerza, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada por todo el asunto de la boda.

-Descuida todo saldrá bien—le susurro el pelinegro.

-Eso espero, pero...Harry—la chica lo miro con esos lindos ojos y una gran angustia se reflejo en ellos— ¿y si nos damos cuenta que nos gustamos?

El chico carraspeo, claro que se había puesto a pensar en esa opción, pero sabía que si le decía a Hermy lo que pensaba la chica iba a salir huyendo de él—ya veremos Hermy, ya veremos, de todos modos aun estas a tiempo de salirte de esto.

Hermione tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo miro—promete que pase lo que pase haremos lo correcto para los dos.

-Te lo prometo Hermione, ya veraz que nuestras dudas se vana disipar después de que tú y yo estemos solos y conversemos sobre nosotros, te prometo que todo estará bien y que al final nos sentiremos bien con la decisión que tomemos.

-Esta bien, aun así estoy asustada

Harry la miro y le levanto el mentón con los dedos y le beso la frente

-Te lo repito Hermy todo estaré bien pase lo que pase y la decisión que tomes yo siempre estaré ahí pero bueno ya pensaremos en eso después, ahora mejor bajemos, ¿no querrás hacer esperar a la gente?

Hermione alzo una ceja—no me hagas decirte la verdad Harry si por mi fuera ahora mismo salto de una ventana y huyo como un conejo asustado, no se porque pero tengo miedo a que este lazo que estoy a punto de forjar con Ron no se pueda romper después de esta noche.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo ten en cuenta una cosa los dos estamos metidos en el mismo problema y esta cena simplemente es una formalidad, se que lo que estamos diciendo suena horrible y pareciera que nos están forzando a desposarnos con Ginny y Ron pero debes de pensar en tu felicidad Hermione y si tu felicidad esta con migo, con Ron o con cualquier otro no importa lo que tengas que hacer.

-Lo se Harry el problema es que no se que es lo que quiero para mi, no se como definir la felicidad, al menos la mía, no lo se Harry, talvez deba desistir en este momento y evitar vergüenzas.

Las lágrimas parecían que comenzarían a salir de los ojos de Hermione entonces Harry la tomo del brazo y la empujo contra la pared para que nadie los viera.

-Escucha esto Mione si yo no he desistido es por algo, por el simple hecho de que tu y yo tenemos en común las mismas dudas y las mismas preguntas sobre lo que es la felicidad, yo tampoco se si Ginny de verdad es la mujer con la que quiero estar, a veces creo que si pero en otras ocasiones...principalmente cuando estoy con tigo creo que la mujer con la que quiero estar es con tigo, por esa razón debemos hacer esto, ya que si no nos damos la oportunidad de experimentar estos sentimientos arraigados que tenemos, jamás sabremos lo que sentimos realmente y no solo perderemos a nuestras parejas o nuestra amistad sino que nos hundiremos en un vació en el que nadie va a poder sacarnos, ya que , de que se trata la vida entonces, sino es para ser feliz.

Vamos Hermione se que vas a poder con la presión, simplemente recuerda el porque le dijiste que si a Ron cuando te pidió matrimonio, yo mismo debo de recordar porque se lo pedí a Ginny, por algo lo hicimos hermosa.

-Pero Harry entonces ¿que es esto que sentimos entre nosotros?, porque dudar de lo que sentimos por Ron y Ginny cada vez que nos vemos y que nuestra piel se roza, esa es una señal.

-Y lo es Hermione, pero lo que no sabemos es si lo que sentimos es amor o simple deseo.

Hermione se puso seria y se limpio la única lagrima que se había colado de su ojo derecho, Harry tenía la boca llena de razón y si no hubiera sido por esa noche en la que se encontraron en Londres y por aquella misión en la que estuvieron solos, esas dudas que ahora la atormentaban jamás abrían aparecido, sin embargo debía de tener en cuanta lo que Harry había dicho ella estaba en esa posición porque así lo había querido porque cada vez que veía ese cabello rojo y esas pecas su cuerpo se derretía y el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, ella estaba en ese lugar y en ese momento porque había estado enamorada de Ron Weasley desde hace años y eso por mas que quisiera no podía negarlo, lo quería y mucho; el detalle era que el futuro que le esperaba a su lado era algo incierto y en cierto punto algo decepcionarte, Hermy sabía que Ron podía llegara a ser un gran chico, romántico y tierno pero al mismo tiempo frió, demente e indiferente, de hecho eran mas las veces en las que habían terminado gritándose que besándose, aun así las reconciliaciones siempre eran muy agradables, nadie era tan lindo y tierno a la hora de pedir disculpas como lo era Ron, sin embargo un matrimonio no podía ser solo reconciliación y problemas.

-Bueno eso ya lo averiguare en una semana—suspiro la castaña para si, tomando aire y bajando las escaleras con la mejor de sus sonrisas, detrás de ella la sombría figura de Harry bajaba lento con las manos metidas en el bolsillo.

La castaña fue de forma inmediata a saludar a sus padres, Harry por su parte fue recibido por una dulce pelirroja que en cuanto lo vio se le había colgado del cuello y lo había besado, la chica vestía un lindo vestido de cóctel en color blanco y sin tirantes, ceñido en el busto por medio de un lazo negro, su cabello de fuego caía sobre su tersa espalda color marfil y sus azules ojos brillaban de una forma hermosa al ver a su hombre, a su futuro esposo, sin mas lo beso y Harry le correspondió al igual que Hermione lo hacía con Ron él tampoco podía negar que Ginny le gustaba y que si la había elegido a ella para ser su esposa era por algo, por esa sonrisa, esa esencia, esa inocencia, el simple hecho de ser Ginny esa era la mayor y la principal razón por la cual él la quería.

En la grandiosa mesa todos comenzaba a tomar su lugar, la señora Weasley si que se había lucido.

Pavo, cordero, pollo y cerdo asado eran los manjares que desfilaban en la mesa para satisfacer a los comensales, salsa, purés y panes acompañaban a los protagonistas de la cena deleitando el olfato, la vista y el gusto de los invitados, todos los Weasley estaban sentados en los costados de la mesa y en la parte superior como si fueran los reyes estaban el padre de Ron y Ginny y en la otra silla El padre de Hermione que se veía de lo mas feliz, al menos eso creía Hermione, sus padres habían perdido la sonrisa desde que ella les había contado lo del señor tenebroso, sin embargo ahora que su caída era un hecho la familia Granger se regocijaba ante la felicidad y el prometedor futuro de su hija, la chica sonrió y se sentó al lado de Ron, por parte de Harry; Lupin y Tonks habían tomado asiento junto a los padres de la castaña Hagrid en un gran taburete conversaba con Fred y George que le mostraban su catalogo de criaturas fantásticas, Ginny y Harry tomados de la mano se postraron frente a Ron y Hermione, el pelinegro y la Gryffindor cruzaron sus miradas por un segundo y al otro la desviaron, tratando de encubrir su evidente atracción, su complicidad y deseo.

La tía Muriel y Fleur aparecieron con una bella y elegante tarta que pusieron en frente de la mesa coronándola como se debía, fue entonces que el señor Weasley tomo una copa de champagne y la abrió derramando el espumoso contenido en la franela con la que la sostenía, al mismo tiempo lleno su copa y la levanto al horizonte.

Mientras la botella llenaba por su cuenta las copas de los invitados.

-Brindo por la felicidad y por la unión de nuestras familias, señores Granger, Hermione y Harry Potter bienvenidos a la familia Weasley, desde este momento los acogemos como dos hijos mas, como el lazo entre las tres familias que prosperaran y dejaran nuestro legado en este mundo, en este mundo que gracias a ustedes es uno mejor, gracias chicos a todos los que pelearon y gracias—el señor Weasley miro al cielo—gracias a los que se sacrificaron y nunca olvidaremos.

Todos bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto la señora Weasley, Fleur y Ginny se secaron las lágrimas al recordar a los caídos en la batalla y a todos aquellos que murieron en el transcurso.

-Pero bueno no es momento de caras largas esta noche el amor y la unión familiar debe de estar a flor de piel, nuestros hijos están a punto de pasar a una nueva etapa en la que los ayudaremos y los veremos crecer como pareja y como familia, felicidades hijo, hija—dijo el hombre levantando la copa ante los pelirrojos—por haberse fijado en tan adorables y buenos chicos, mi pequeña Hermione, yo se que tú harás feliz a mi testarudo hijo, tu dulzura y tu determinación le mostraran a mi hijo que hay cosas mas importantes que el quidittch y la comida.

Todos se soltaron a reír, vaya que el señor Weasley conocía bien a su hijo

-Y tu Harry yo que te vi crecer ante mis ojos y a pesar de haber sufrido tanto estas aquí cuerdo y entregado a la vida, me siento alagado Harry en que hayas escogido a mi pequeña, a mi única hija para ser tu esposa, tu compañera, tu otra mitad.

Se que la harás feliz, eres un gran chico, uno mas de mis hijos, eres valiente y sagas y sobre todo nunca dejas de pelear por lo que crees sin importar lo que digan los demás, creo que en ti, en un joven de tan solo 20 años hay mas coraje que en el cuerpo de todos nosotros y por eso te admiro y por eso se que mi bebe estará bien con tigo y que serán muy felices, gracias a todos por haber venido hoy a esta cena que nos une como una gran familia que perdurará por muchos años, le agradezco de nuevo y les pido por favor que choquemos nuestras copas y brindemos por estas jóvenes parejas, brindemos porque su boda sea todo un éxito y mas su matrimonio.

Salud—termino el señor Weasley después de su enternecedor y profundo discurso que había logrado enternecer a todas las chicas de la familia hasta tanto que hasta el señor Granger, Hagrid y él no se habían salvado de derramar una lagrimilla.

-¡SALUD! —gritaron todos en unísono

Ron tomo la mando de Hermione y la apretó fuerte mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba el cuello—te amo Hermione y te promete que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo—le susurro.

La chica solo se sonrojo y le dio un dulce beso como respuesta.

Harry y Ginny que al contrario de ellos eran mas pasionales, se fundieron en un beso largo y húmedo que tanto Ron como Hermione envidiaban, la castaña deseaba ser ella en lugar de Ginny a la que estuvieran besando y Ron deseaba que su Hermione lo besara como su hermana lo hacía con su mejor amigo.

La cena transcurrió en calma y muy acogedora, la comida fue soberbia y la sobremesa muy entretenida pasando desde temas serios como la política en el ministerio de magia, hasta las geniales bromas de Fred y George, después de dos horas en la mesa, los anfitriones de la madriguera invitaron a todos los asistentes a pasar al jardín donde habían preparado una carpa en la cual había un par de acogedores sillones alumbrados por lámparas que contenían luciérnagas, para tomar café y un pedazo de la tarta que la tía Muriel y Fleur habían hecho, después de un sorbo de café Hermione se había excusado con Lupin y Tonks ya que estaba charlando con ellos y les dijo que tenía que ir al tocador.

La chica se miro en el espejo y se hecho un poco de agua en el rostro, no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, no entendía como podía a llegar a sentir tanto por dos hombres, dos hombres que siempre habían estado con ella y que la hacían sentir tan especial, la única diferencia era que uno era oficialmente su prometido y el otro iba a ser su cuñado.

-Vamos Mione deja de pensar en Harry, vas a casarte con Ron, es mejor que no lo veas mas, de lo contrario no vas a poder casarte—se dijo la chica mirándose al espejo. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta.

-¡ESTA OCUPADO!—grito la chica, sin embargo el ruido no cesaba y la chica algo molesta abrió la puerta de golpe develando a ese hombre que le hacía temblar las piernas.

-Ha...Harry ¿qué es lo que haces? —el muchacho se había metido de forma brusca en el baño y la había acorralado de tal forma que la había obligado a quedar pegada del lavamanos.

-Hola preciosa—saludo Harry que comenzó a besarle el cuello y la cara.

-¿qué haces?, suéltame por favor, no es el momento—le rogaba la muchacha tratando de safarse de las manos y los labios del hijo prodigo de los magos, pero Harry no escuchaba estaba demasiado concentrado en besar y manosear a Hermione, sus manos se movían rápido y ferozmente por el esbelto cuerpo de la chica que empezaba a ceder al placer de esas caricias que solo Harry sabía darle.

Fue entonces que en cuestión de segundos Harry se había despojado del saco y la corbata se le había aflojado, por su parte Hermione ya tenía el vestido por encima de las rodillas y sus tirantes habían desaparecido ya que Harry los había roto en un arrebato de pasión, fue entonces que el chico tomo a Hermione de los glúteos y la sentó encima del lavamanos para tener mayor acceso a lo que el estaba buscando, le beso los hombros y el cuello haciéndola delirar.

La chica daba gemidos que eran apagados por ella o por los labios de Harry que la besaba con una pasión demasiado arrebatadora, en definitivamente a esos dos les gustaba el peligro, el estarse manoseando en un baño, en la casa de sus suegros el día de su cena de compromiso en la cual todos sus amigos y familiares estaban ahí era lo mas erótico y emocionante que habían hecho, la pasión era desbordante y la lujuria que sentían el uno por el otro no se deba abasto, Hermione que ya estaba mas que inundada por el placer que Harry le producía había comenzado a despertar sus instintos sexuales mas sucios en los que deseaba que Harry le hiciera de todo, absolutamente de todo y ella por supuesto no se quería quedar atrás y quería ocasionarle tanto o mas placer al ojiverde como el que él le estaba dando a ella.

-Eres increíble Hermione, eres tan deliciosa, ahh te deseo tanto—le susurraba el muchacho en el oído a la castaña calentándola mas, si eso podía ser posible, sin mas y ya sin aguantarse mucho Harry le bajo el vestido hasta las costillas y le quito el sostén de forma increíblemente sexy; Hermione gimió cuando Harry beso esos dos grandes senos que se desbordaron de su aprisionamiento, el chico la volvía loca cuando la tocaba de esa manera, con la yema de sus dedos los rozaba poniéndole la piel de gallina a la chica, para después pasar a besarlos por toda su superficie hasta que llegaba al rosado y duro pezón para acogerlo con los labios y lamerlo, lamerlo lento, húmedo y en círculos, justo como le gustaba a la castaña.

Hermione arqueo la espalda para que Harry tuviera mas acceso y este por supuesto lo aprovecho, besaba, mordía y lamía toda la piel expuesta que había de la chica.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta que ya no podía mas, tenia que hacerla suya, sin embargo le encantaba verla gemir, amaba ver esa cara de placer que tenía su mejor amiga, deseaba verla agotada una vez mas al hacerla correrse tan solo con tocarla y no estaba dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad así que sin permiso de la chica le levanto las piernas y se las abrió de forma feroz, Hermione lo miro espantada, fuera lo que fuera a hacer Harry era demasiado al menos para la situación y el lugar donde estaban.

-Harry ya no, nos van a oír

El chico solo le alzo las cejas en forma cómplice—que vas ahhhhh—la castaña se estremeció cuando el pelinegro metió su cabeza entre sus extremidades y comenzó a besarle la entrepierna.

-Harry noooo, ya nooo—trataba de decir la castaña entre gemidos.

-Vamos Herms te va a gustar, mírate estas tan húmeda—le dijo el muchacho que había salido de Hermione para mirarla pero su mano le acariciaba las mojadas bragas.

Con habilidad mientras besaba a Hermione con la mano que tenia entre las piernas de la chica le quito las bragas y comenzó a masajear esa cavidad tan calida y mojada que lo volvía loco a él y a ella, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar cuando Harry acelero el ritmo de sus dedos y el clítoris de la chica comenzó a erectarse.

Hermione ya no podía pensar en ese momento solo quería terminar con el placer que era tanto que la ahogaba.

-Ya estas lista—dijo el ojiverde con una mirada perversa y picara bajando su cabeza y sustituyendo sus dedos por su lengua, nada se le hacía mas excitante que sentir como Hermione se venía cuando su lengua estaba dentro de ella, y vaya que lo hizo, Harry lo supo cuando Hermy comenzó a temblar y a contraerse y aunque no escucho como gritaba su nombre porque la muchacha se había tapado la boca sabía que su meta se había logrado, sin embargo ahora era su turno de llegar al orgasmo, se bajo los pantalones y el calzoncillo, tomo a la castaña de la cintura que temblorosa y débil por el poderoso orgasmo no podía quitarse a Harry de encima así que él la acomodo para penetrarla cuando alguien toco a la puerta, tanto Hermione como Harry voltearon asustados.

-Hermione amor ¿estas bien?, has tardado demasiado ¿te pasa algo? —dijo la reconocida voz de un pelirrojo

Harry y Hermione se miraron de lo mas asustados no creían que sus paranoias de ser descubiertos se hicieran realidad y lo peor es que era Ron el que los había pillado, ese chico demente que se volvía loco con el simple hecho de que alguien que no conociera mirara a su Hermione.

-Respóndele—susurro el ojiverde a la muchacha que se había quedado en shock con los ojos muy abiertos.

-De...descuida Ron estoy bien es solo que algo me ha caído mal, saldré en unos minuto—respondió la castaña con la voz muy sería y avergonzada.

-Ok preciosa, si necesitas algo llámame. —dijo el pelirrojo sin imaginarse la escena que había dentro del baño en la que su prometida y su cuñado se estaban follando.

-Claro, gracias Ron.

Hermione y Harry respiraron aliviados creyendo que Ron ya se había ido de ahí.

-Ah estado cerca eh—musito Harry respirando de forma rápida y sudando.

-lo se, te dije que ya era suficiente casi nos descubren, de verdad que no se como le haces Harry para que siempre termine rendida entre tus brazos.

-si quieres te enseño otra vez—sonrió el chico

La castaña frunció el entrecejo y lo alejo de sus piernas dándole una patada en el hombro—cállate eres un tonto.

-Jejeje, vamos Hermy no me digas que no te gustó, porque no voy a creerte, Ron podrá ser tu prometido y el amor de tu vida pero yo seré el mejor amante que has tenido, se perfectamente lo que te gusta que te hagan y como te lo hagan—agrego el chico que se había acercado una vez mas a la chica envolviéndole el rostro con sus manos.

Ella se sonrojo y lo miro con brillo en los ojos—Eso no lo se ya que tú has sido mi único amante Harry—susurro ella.

El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos, estaba realmente sorprendido de lo que le había dicho la castaña el contaba que Ron había sido el primero en estar con Hermione, eso realmente le había cambiado la visión de la cosas—entonces tu y Ron jamás...

Hermione negó.

-Perdóname Hermy yo...no se que decir, no lo sabía, dime entonces...fue.

-En la misión, recuerdas que grite y llore cuando me...

-Si, pero pensé que era porque te gustaba.

-Y me gusto pero también me dolió mucho por eso grite y llore, esa noche fue cuando perdí la virginidad con tigo.

-Pero Mione porque no me lo dijiste, porque cediste—dijo el chico desesperado ante la actitud y las decisiones que su amiga había tomado, el haberle quitado la virginidad realmente le perturbaba, sabía que el hacerle el amor a la prometida de su mejor amigo era horrible y vil pero el haberle quitado él la virginidad el haber sido él primer hombre en su vida, era demasiado.

-Yo simplemente quise hacerlo, aun no se porque, además recuerda que en ese tiempo Ron y yo no estábamos juntos, así que por favor no te sientas culpable Harry, olvídalo, no importa.

El pelinegro la tomo del rostro y la miro—claro que importa Hermione y créeme no podré olvidarlo, oh pequeña—Harry la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, Hermy soltó una lagrima.

-Gracias Harry.

-Hermione

-Si

-Te quiero—le susurro el muchacho al oído mientras ella se aferraba mas a su espalda sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo al estar con Harry de esa forma, pero no podía negarlo ella también lo quería, sin embargo no se lo dijo.

-Hermione mi amor—la saludo el pecoso pelirrojo que la estaba esperando en el pasillo, tomándola por sorpresa al lanzarse contra su rostro y besarla— ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Ella simplemente asintió

-Tendrás que acostúmbrate preciosa las cenas de mi madre siempre son así de pesadas y no quiero que te sientas mal cada vez que vengamos a comer.

-Descuida estaré bien—susurro seria, ya que no podía ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a ese chico que la quería tanto y que sin embrago ella no sabía valorar.

-Mione ¿te pasa algo? —le pregunto Ron poniéndole una mano en la frente como si estuviera tomando su temperatura. —te ves algo triste y distraída esta noche, normalmente estarías muy feliz hablando con Lupin con Percy o con Harry; hoy estas especialmente desanimada.

-No es eso Ron, lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa, no se como tu estas tan tranquilo, no te has puesto a pensar si de verdad estamos haciendo lo correcto.

-Claro que lo he pensado pero mis dudas se disipan en cuanto me reflejo en esos preciosos ojos que tienes y veo que seré muy feliz con tigo Hermione, sabes que antes fui un idiota y que era solo un chico inmaduro y desprecie todo lo que podías darme pero ahora me doy cuenta de cada uno de los detalles, de esas pequeñas cosas que me hacen amarte cada día.

-Ron yo... —El chico le puso un dedo en la boca—No digas nada preciosa lo que digo es la verdad te amo Hermione Granger.

Ron la beso y la fue guiando hasta su habitación donde por cuestión de segundos la recostó en su cama y se postro encima de ella.

-No Ron, estamos en casa de tus padres, además no estoy de humor, lo siento—le dijo la chica sintiéndose avergonzada por lo hipócrita que se escuchaba al decirle esas cosas a Ron sabiendo perfectamente que a ella no le importaba que estuvieran en la casa de los Weasley ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no quería que Ron percibiera la esencia de Harry en su cuerpo.

-Te amo demasiado, no se porque no me dejas estar con tigo Mione.

-Lo siento es simplemente que no puedo, hoy no—musito la chica parando en seco a su prometido al quitárselo de encima y sentándose en la cama a llorar.

-Hey, hey mi amor, no es para tanto por favor no te pongas así, descuida no haremos nada que no quieras, yo esperare hasta que estés lista.

Hermione lo abrazo se sentía tan mal, tan triste al serle infiel a Ron pero no podía evitarlo algo en su conciencia y en su cerebro se desconectaba cada vez que el niño que vivió la tenía entre brazos, sin embrago había otro problema, amor, el amor y el cariño que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sabía que era lo que sentía por el pelinegro y aunque Ron era alguien demasiado especial para ella y que había cambiado su vida, no aceptaba la idea de atarse a alguien con quien realmente existía una duda una pequeña duda, eso solo significaba una cosa para ella, no amaba lo suficiente a Ron.

Sabía que si lo amara con toda su alma jamás sedería ante las insinuaciones y placeres que Harry le daba.

Después de unos minutos en los que Hermione se calmo y reflexiono un poco mas acerca de lo que iba a hacer le dijo a Ron que volvieran a la fiesta.

-Estas segura Mione?, aun estas algo alterada.

-No, descuida Ronnie ya veraz que todo estará bien, además no quiero arruinarnos la noche, es nuestra fiesta de compromiso y yo con mis cosas es realmente egoísta de mi parte, lo siento Ron.

En respuesta él la beso y salieron de la casa hacía el jardín donde las estrellas y la luna resplandecían de forma bella.

-Se parece a la noche en que te pedí matrimonio ¿lo recuerdas Herms?

-Si.

Sin mas la pareja se sentó con los demás invitados a charlar, Hermy que se había dejado una conversación pendiente con Lupin y Tonks la volvió a entablar mientras de forma discreta buscaba la presencia de Harry, después de lo que había pasado en el baño el chico se había desaparecido, y ella se preguntaba donde se había metido.

-Talvez esta con Ginny—se dijo la chica de forma triste, sabía que Harry no había terminado de sasear sus instintos y que mejor que escaparse con Ginny la que iba a ser su esposa para hacerlo, mas su sorpresa fue grata al ver que la pelirroja se había sentado a su lado de forma sonriente entregándole un poco de tarta.

-Hermy, toma salve este pedazo para ti y este para Harry, mis hermanos devoraron el pastel en segundos, no podías irte sin probarlo.

-Gra...gracias Ginny oye por cierto ya que lo mencionas ¿dónde esta Harry? —le pregunto la castaña fingiendo demencia ante el paradero del pelinegro.

-Se fue a caminar con Neville ah mira allí vienen—apunto Ginny hacia la oscuridad donde empezaba a divisarse la sombra de dos chicos. Harry venia junto a Neville que estaba como desmallado.

-Vaya que le habrá pasado a Neville—agrego la pelirroja al ver a su amigo.

Hermione que era una medí mago en entrenamiento supo con solo una vista lo que le había pasado a Neville, y sonrió para si.

-Harry ¿pero que le ha pasado a Neville? —pregunto la pequeña Ginny

-Jejeje—el chico se rasco la cabeza—el pobre tuvo un accidente uno de los nogmos del jardín lo ataco y se cayo por una colina.

-Me duele la cabeza—decía el pobre Neville mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones.

-Te traeré agua Neville—musito Ginny que se paro de forma rápida.

-Je vaya con este chico siempre se mete en problemas—menciono Tonks—pero bueno que tal si tú y yo vamos a buscar ese nogmo—le propuso la pelirosa a Lupin.

-Pero Tonks, no veo la necesidad de... —La pelirosa lo miro con una ceja levantada, el profesor Lupin llegaba a ser muy ingenuo con eso de las insinuaciones y el coqueteo.

-Ah ya veo, esta bien vamos

Harry alzo los pulgares como dándole animo a su maestro. En cuanto el licántropo y la chica se perdieron Hermione le dijo a Harry por la comisura de la boca—que inteligente eres, así que de esa forma te escapaste de Ginny, el hechizo aturdidor que modificaste junto con uno desmemorizante a corto plazo te ha sido eficiente.

-como te diste cuenta que use eso Mione.

-Soy un auror y un medí mago en entrenamiento es mi trabajo saberlo Harry.

-Ves por eso me gustas—le susurro el chico acercándose a su oído mientras disimuladamente rozo sus dedos con la mano de la chica.

-Ya deja eso Harry, no sabes lo mal que me siento Ron me dijo que me ama y yo no se ni que pensar.

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada complicado has lo que te dicte el corazón, de esa forma no vas a equivocarte y hablando de lo que vas a hacer dime algo, mañana empieza nuestra semana donde nos veremos.

-Creo que no es el momento de preguntar eso, además con lo que hicimos hoy creo que es suficiente.

-Yo no hablo de tener sexo, yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con tigo.

-Ya veremos Harry, ya veremos

Después de tratar a Neville, de que se fueran los invitados, y de recoger todo lo que había quedado de la fiesta Harry, Ginny, Hermy y Ron estaban solos en la sala.

-Mmm...Creo que es hora de irme—dijo Harry a sus amigos dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ginny.

Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo miro con ojos de cachorro—llévame con tigo Harry.

Ron alzo una ceja—ni se te ocurra niña.

Ginny le saco la lengua—cállate Ron Harry es mi prometido no tiene nada de malo, tarde o temprano tendré que compartir la cama con él.

-Y lo harás en una semana, hasta entonces eres una niña de familia y se termina la discusión, Ginny hizo un puchero y se abalanzo a Ron para golpearlo de forma juguetona mientras le reclamaba el porque Hermy si se quedaba en la casa a lo que el le refuto que no se quedaban en la misma habitación y que Hermy se había quedado ahí porque había prometido a su madre ayudarla con el desayuno del día siguiente.

-Bueno yo me voy, adiós Ron, Ginny—se despidió el chico besando a la pelirroja mientras esta seguía peleando con su hermano—Hermy buenas noches—Ella asintió y Harry le dio un beso en el cuello y con un susurro le dijo que la quería.

El pelinegro se fue y Ginny subió a su habitación—creo que es hora de que nosotros también durmamos Hermy, mañana hay que trabajar.

La pareja subió a sus habitaciones y Ron acompaño a Hermy hasta que se pusiera el pijama.

-Porque estas así con migo Ron, no es tu estilo eso del romanticismo y que yo recuerde no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-No digas eso Mione, yo estoy cambiando por ti porque te amo y quiero que tu también me ames como antes, cuando sentías un amor tan puro y tan tierno que me hizo darme cuenta que yo sentía lo mismo por ti.

Hermione lo abrazo—gracias Ron, es muy dulce de tu parte, prometo que pondré todo de mi parte también, te lo prometo

El pelirrojo beso su frente—te amo—le dijo el chico mientras la ayudaba a acostarse y la arropaba—buenas noches mi princesa, que duermas bien.

El chico le beso la frente y cuando se destinaba a ir la castaña lo detuvo tomándolo de la manga.

-quédate conmigo Ron.

-Estas segura.

-Si

Ron fue a su habitación se puso el pijama y volvió al cuarto de Hermione donde se recostó junto a ella y se quedaron dormidos, Ron abrazando a la castaña con todo su amor y ella tratando de amarlo de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 Lunes, el primer encuentro**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Lunes, el primer encuentro**

**Hola a todos los que se han pasado por este loco fic, bueno ya han visto como esta la historia y de el montón de dudas que acosan a nuestra castaña favorita y al niño de oro con respecto a su matrimonio, la semana a comenzado, ¿Hermy sedera a la petición de Harry? y ¿que hará para evitar a Ron todo ese tiempo?, ¿que pasara con los preparativos de la boda?, jejeje esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.**

Esa mañana los pájaros comenzaban a cantar y el sol parecía colarse por las cortinas de la habitación de Hermione, la chica se sentía calida a pesar de que estaban en noviembre, una respiración le daba de lleno en la cara haciéndola sentir cómoda y protegida, sin mas se aferro a esa persona que le brindaba tanta seguridad y calor y sin saber porque lo dijo menciono el nombre de Harry Potter.

-Hey Mione ¿Harry que? —la cuestiono una voz que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y darse cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, Ron, su prometido estaba enfrente de ella con una mirada de extrañes por el comentario que había hecho la chica.

-¿Eh? —se hizo la tonta.

-¿Porque dijiste Harry?

-No es cierto Ron, como pude haber dicho algo si estaba dormida me acabas de despertar—musito la muchacha tratando de no parecer nerviosa y de que las palabras no se le trabaran.

-No estoy sordo Mione, dijiste Harry.

La castaña se soltó de Ron y se sentó en la cama frotándose la frente como si tratara de recordar su sueño—Ya, lo que pasa es que estaba soñando que tengo que darle unos papeles a Harry que necesito que firme, soñaba que se los llevaba y estaba saludándolo.

-Ya veo, es que fue extraño—musito Ron dejando el tema de lado; si había alguien en quien podía confiar era en Harry, al menos eso creía.

-Bueno Ronnie, tengo que ayudarle a tu madre y correr al ministerio—dijo Hermione apresurada mientras se ponía una bata para levantarse.

-Pero Mione apenas son las cinco de la mañana, seguro que mama aun ni siquiera esta despierta, porque no te quedas un rato con migo aquí en la cama, podíamos...mmm...ya sabes, practicar para nuestra noche de bodas, puedo darte un anticipo de lo que tengo preparado para ti—le dijo el chico que se había quitado la camisa del pijama y le alzaba las cejas.

Hermione lo miro con una expresión sombría; claro que ni de loca se iba a meter en esa cama con Ron, sin embargo sabía también que si lo rechazaba el pelirrojo iba a empezar a cansarse de ella y después de lo que había hecho con Harry la noche pasada era necesario compensar a su prometido, así que con todo el valor que pudo se metió a la cama.

De inmediato Ron se abalanzo sobre ella dejándola debajo de él, Hermione ante la gran habilidad del pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada para quitárselo de encima.

-Vaya no puedo creer que por fin cediste, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra, gracias Mione te amo—la beso el muchacho mientras rápidamente se quito el pantalón dejándose solo en calzoncillos, Hermione parecía una muñeca ella no hacía nada, no decía nada ni siquiera gemía, los besos de Ron no provocaban eso en ella, sus caricias eran bruscas y no le hacían sentir ni estremecerse.

Ron con algo de rudeza por las ganas que tenía de estar con la castaña le quito el pijama, la dejo en ropa interior y se quedo mirándola como si quisiera guardar ese momento en su cabeza para siempre.

-Deja de hacer eso, haces que me sonroje—susurro la chica que trataba de tapar su cuerpo.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo eres muy hermosa y no se porque tratas de taparte tus medidas parecen perfectas—le aseguro Ron que empezó a tocar la silueta de la chica mientras le masajeaba el busto y le besaba el cuello, fue en ese momento que Ron le susurro.

-Mione ¿te podrías poner en cuatro patas?.

-Perdón—grito la chica abriendo mucho los ojos.

-si mira así—Ron le dio vuelta a la chica como si le fuera a dar un masaje, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto un poco para que su hermoso trasero quedara a su merced.

-¿qué pretendes? —Le pregunto la chica asustada tratando de quitarse las manos de Ron de encima, Hermione no sabía mucho de sexo, solo conocía lo que Harry le había hecho; así que esa posición era extraña para ella y realmente le asustaba.

-Solo déjate llevar—Ron se puso detrás de ella y se quito la ropa interior, en ese momento Hermione pudo sentir en su trasero el miembro erecto de Ron rozando sus bragas; el muchacho de las pecas le quito el sostén y antes de hacer otra cosa comenzó a masajear los senos de Hermione que colgaban como manzanas, el chico le movía los senos hacía adelante y hacía atrás lo que le provocaba mas excitación, sin embargo a Hermione no le gustaba y se quejaba.

-Ya Ron, ya—le decía a punto de sollozar, sin embargo Ron interpreto las suplicas de Hermione como si ella quisiera que entrara dentro de ella,

-Oh Mione— grito el pelirrojo con cara de pervertido mientras besaba la espalda de la chica mientras le bajaba las bragas y comenzaba a meter su miembro.

-Ron ya, por favor ya. —suplicaba la chica que trataba de soltarse pero el pelirrojo la tenia muy bien sujeta.

-Eres el mejor trasero que he tenido Mione, eres la mejor. —decía Ron de lo mas excitado mientras trataba de penetrar a Hermione por detrás.

Pero fue esa frase que hizo que la chica reaccionara y que se pudiera liberar del sucio pelirrojo, se subió las bragas y se puso el sostén—¿cómo que el mejor trasero que has tenido?, pues con cuantas has estado Ron Weasley, además ¡ESO SOY PARA TI UN TRASERO!.

-No amor, espera yo no quise decir eso... —¡ERES UN IDIOTA! —lo interrumpió la castaña que tomo su bata y le arrojo un cojín en la cara al chico, para después salir de ahí completamente enojada, se había dado cuenta de que Ron no era tan tímido y mojigato como ella lo había creído, quien sabe con cuantas mujeres había estado el chico.

La mañana transcurrió rápido y como lo había prometido Hermione, había ayudado a la señora Weasley a hacer el desayuno sin embargo no se había quedado.

-Hijo ¿porque Hermione no se quedo con nosotros a desayunar?—le había preguntado la señora Weasley a Ron mientras le servia un poco mas de avena.

-Seguro le hizo algo mama, ¿viste su cara cuando se fue, la pobre echaba fuego por los ojos? —menciono Fred que bebía una taza de café.

-Cuida bien a esa chica Ron, si no lo haces no permitiré que te cases con ella, no es justo que la hagas sufrir—sentencio el señor Weasley que miro molesto al pelirroja por encima del profeta.

Ron oía las opiniones de sus padres y de sus hermanos mientras tenía un panque en la boca—ella tenía cosas que hacer en el ministerio me dijo que le urgía darle unos papeles a Harry, fue por eso que se fue tan rápido.

-Si como no Ronnie, entonces ¿porque estaba tan enojada?, recuerda algo hermano estas a una semana de casarte y no te conviene estar mal con tu prometida, discúlpate lo antes posible ya sabes como es Hermione de drástica y puede tomar dediciones muy precipitadas.

-cállate Ginny tu no sabes nada—dijo el pelirrojo enfadado levantándose de la mesa.

Después de un rato de estar pensando en como se contentaría con Hermione Ginny entro en la habitación de Ron con dos tazas de café—toma le dijo la chica.

-Gracias.

-Ahora si dime, que paso con Mione ¿porque pelearon?.

-Soy un estupido Ginny ya se entero de que bueno tu sabes...no soy un chico tímido.

-Vaya, le dijiste de tus mujeres con las que te has acostado.

-No se lo dije así, fue...fue... un accidente, estábamos muy bien, por fin había cedido a estar con migo y cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo se me ocurrió abrir la boca y decirle que era la mejor que había tenido y que su trasero era el mejor.

Ginny escupió un poco de café al oír a su hermano mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza—¡COMO TE ATREVES A REDUCIRLA A SER SOLO UN TRASERO ERES UN IDIOTA RON!, de verdad que debes de pensar antes de hablar, además aun no entiendo eso de que tienes que pagar por placer por mas que me lo explicas no te entiendo hermano.

-Es porque soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades Ginny, tú no tienes problemas porque seguro que Harry te tiene muy bien consentida respecto a eso.

La pelirroja se puso seria—Harry y yo nunca hemos estado juntos Ron, yo se lo insinuó y lo he tocado pero parase que a él no le interesa estar con migo, no se porque lo haga, talvez son sus principios o simplemente soy muy plana para él.

Fue ahora Ron el que escupió el café para poder reír—no seas tonta Ginny, Harry no cree que eres plana, y obvio que le gustas sino no se casaría con tigo pero ve el lado bueno ya existen implantes jejeje.

-Tonto, pero pues no se Ron, debes de pensar bien como te vas a excusar, esta vez lo que dijiste es grave y sinceramente espero que Mione te perdone.

-Yo también.

después de lo que le había dicho Ron, la perspectiva de Hermione y las dudas sobre su matrimonio se estaban incrementando a cada paso que daba, la chica llego al ministerio y después de recoger los pendientes con su secretaria se metió a su oficina ensimismada en sus pensamientos y en los problemas que se avecinaban con el pelirrojo, tanto era su desinterés por el mundo a su alrededor que no había visto que alguien la esperaba parado detrás de su escritorio, Hermione se quito la capa develando su atuendo de ese día, una blusa negra ajustada a su cuerpo con botones en el centro y un escote pronunciado a juego con una falda solo un poco encima de la rodilla también ajustada en color blanco, se sentó en su silla y se puso las manos en la cabeza, tenía que pensar mucho.

De pronto alguien poso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le hablo al oído—Hola aurora monocromática, hoy te ves muy sexy.

La castaña dio un salto y saco su varita, pero al ver quien era la guardo—¡DEMONIOS HARRY ME HAS DADO EL SUSTO DE MI VIDA! —le grito

-Hey Mione, ¿que te pasa? te ves muy tensa hoy...mmm...mas de lo normal, ¿tienes mucho trabajo o que te ocurre?, si es eso pásame unos casos y te aligero la carga.

Hermione se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en un sillón donde hablaba con las visitas—no es eso Harry, no es trabajo lo que pasa es que...bueno...no se como decírtelo, talvez estoy haciendo mucho drama, o no lo se pero...ah estoy tan enfadada con Ron.

Harry se sentó junto a su amiga y apareció dos tazas de té—toma eso Mione, te clamara un poco y dime que paso, que te hizo ahora mi cuñado.

-Creo que me esta engañando con alguien o con algunas.

-¿Qué, porque lo dices?, lo descubriste.

La castaña negó y le contó a Harry de forma resumida lo que había pasado. —Mmm...Ya veo así que ha estado con otras chicas además de ti, no es porque quiera ser sisañozo Hermy pero dime algo ¿cuando llevan saliendo?.

-un año igual que tú y Ginny.

-Eso quiere decir que bueno parece que él...

-Me engaña.

-Jejeje que gracioso así como tu lo haces con migo.

-Harry no es momento para hablar de eso, lo de nosotros... bueno... fue un accidente además voy a dejarte, no quiero verte mas, solo para lo necesario como trabajo y eso, si te sigo viendo me será imposible casarme con Ron.

-Vamos Mione deberías de escucharte entonces ¿lo que haces con migo no es como lo que te hace Ron, parece que él esta saliendo con alguien solo por placer, en cambio tu quieres dejar de verme porque sabes que me amas y que si me sigues viendo te vas a arrepentir.

-Yo nunca dije eso Harry no te confundas, sabes perfecto que lo que nos une es el deseo y nada mas que eso.

-Si solo es el deseo explícame una cosa, ¿cómo es posible que el deseo te separe de la persona que dices amar?

La chica se quedo atónita Harry tenia la boca llena de razón, si lo que sentía por él era solo sexual no le importaría ni le afectaría seguir viéndolo y tener encuentros en los que pasaran la noche juntos, sin embargo el estar simplemente en la misma habitación con él la ponía nerviosa y en su estomago se despertaba algo cada vez que lo veía, además estaba el hecho de que no se resistía a él cuando se le acercaba, parecía que algo estaba claro; ella Hermione Jane Granger prometida de Ronald Weasley a seis días de casarse se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Harry James Potter.

-Lo ves y sabes que es lo peor, que eso que estas pensando también lo hago yo—dijo el chico que había leído la mente de su amiga.

Sin mas dejo la taza de té en la mesa y se acerco a ella para besarla, Hermione por supuesto le correspondió y se fundieron en uno mismo verificando lo que realmente sentían.

Unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de la oficina de Hermione interrumpieron el momento especial que la castaña y Harry estaban pasando.

-Señorita Granger, el joven Weasley quiere pasar a verla.

Hermione tenso su rostro y miro de forma incomoda a Harry—No quiero verlo, no quiero Harry se que si lo hago le diere que no quiero casarme con él.

-Vamos Mione no seas tan drástica no es por hacerte sentir mal pero tu también lo estas engañando con migo, se que es horrible porque es mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano pero entiende algo tú y yo estamos haciendo esto porque nos queremos no solo porque nos deseemos.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido Harry, no quiero dejar a Ron te lo dije ayer, te deje muy claro que pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros lo que siento por Ron no iba a cambiar.

-Muy bien y respeto lo que dices Mione, sin embargo te pregunto, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Ron ahora después de que sabes que te engaño?.

-No lo se Harry ese es el problema, no puedo juzgarlo con algo que yo también le estoy haciendo, lo que no puedo explicar es como decirle que no hay problema, que lo entiendo por el simple hecho de que me enfada que haya estado con otra persona, perdóname Harry pero no se lo que me pasa soy una mujer insegura y que no sabe definir lo que siente.

-Hey tranquila mírame—le dijo el muchacho de los ojos verdes mientras la tomaba del mentón—yo me siento igual que tu. Créeme te entiendo perfecto no se como es posible que este enamorado de dos mujeres.

-Harry por favor no digas que estas enamorado de mi, no hagas mas difícil esto.

-No es que lo haga difícil Mione, una vez tu me dijiste que debíamos ser siempre sinceros y por eso te lo digo, estoy enamorado de ti y de Ginny y lo peor es que me voy a casar con ella y ni siquiera se si te amo mas a ti o a ella.

-Harry yo—La castaña lo tomo del rostro.

-señorita Granger ¿me escucho bien?, el señor Weasley esta aquí afuera y quiere verla.

-Por dios nos habíamos olvidado de Ron, hazlo pasar Mione, si no créeme lo conozco bien y se va a meter a la fuerza, es mejor que le des por su lado y trates de arreglar las cosas con él.

-No quiero Harry.

-Chiquilla necia has lo que te digo es lo mejor para ti Hermy, créeme.

Hermione asintió y dejo a Harry que se dejo caer en el sillón y retomo su taza de té, la chica abrió la puerta y se encontró con su secretaria Rose.

-Déjalo pasar Rose.

-¿Esta bien señorita?, no se ve muy bien, ¿se ha peleado de nuevo con su novio?.

-Descuida Rose, no es gran problema hazlo pasar, pero por favor en diez minutos vienes y me dices que me esta buscando el ministro.

-Pero Señorita Granger el ministro no esta en Londres.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar con él estoy ocupada, hazme ese favor Rose, por favor—la chica hizo ojos de cachorro a su secretaria.

-De acuerdo, en un momento hago pasar al señor Weasley.

Hermione se sentó es su silla detrás de su escritorio y espero la entrada de Ron, que de golpe abrió la puerta y con un ramo de rosas rojas en los brazos, su cara de cachorro asustado y de rodillas se fue acercando a Mione.

-Ronald pero que haces, levántate por favor.

-Eh, creo que estoy en el lugar equivocado yo los dejo—musito Harry que se moría de risa al ver a su amigo de esa forma, Ron que era tan macho y testarudo rogándole por perdón a su prometida.

-Harry desde cuando estabas ahí.

-Llegue hace rato, tenia que tratar unas cosas con Hermione, pero yo ya me voy.

-Si, espero que lo hayas hecho, mira que hasta en sus sueños te metes, en la mañana clamaba tu nombre.

Harry miro a la muchacha que se había sonrojado por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, cuando le había contado a Harry lo del incidente con Ron había omitido el detalle de que había dicho su nombre entre sueños.

-Lo siento Hermione no volverá a dejarte tanto trabajo, sin embargo hay otra asunto que tenemos que tratar, pero bueno luego te busco y no se que pase pero...te deseo suerte Ron.

-Gracias amigo—dijo el pelirrojo que alzo su pulgar.

-Hermione mi amor, perdóname, por favor no canceles la boda si me dejas yo me muero Hermione, perdóname lo que hice fue una estupidez yo te amo, tu eres el amor de mi vida y no te dejaría por nadie, por favor Mione perdóname.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Ron? yo...bueno dime porque.

-Eso no importa preciosa, olvídalo.

-No Ron quiero saberlo, se sincero por favor.

-Esta bien si quieres saberlo te lo voy a decir, estuve con otras mujeres para que me dieran placer, placer que tu me has negado desde que empezamos a salir, soy un hombre joven Hermy y tengo mis necesidades, cuando estamos solos me dejas muy...bueno ya sabes pero nunca culminabas nada con migo y eso me frustraba así que pagaba por placer.

La chica lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Harry tenia razón Ron estaba saliendo con mujeres solo para tener sexo, no tenía una amante a la que amara mas que a ella.

-Lo siento—dijo ella

-¿Que?, no mi amor aquí el único que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo por idiota, patán, sucio y lujurioso.

-descuida creo que al fin y al cabo tu fuiste a buscar tu placer con otra, porque yo no te lo daba, pero es que ya te lo explique Ron, tengo que sentirlo y cuando estamos solos parece que tu solo quieres tener sexo y ya, eres muy brusco es como si fueras un animal, talvez si te acercaras a mi de otra manera yo cedería a tus impulsos.

-Cambiare, lo que sea con tal de que no me dejes y que no canceles la boda, te prometo que seré tierno y que tratare como una princesa y no te presionare.

-Mas te vale Ronald, sino se cancela todo, aun así... —la chica se puso seria—no quiero estar cerca de ti ahora, no quiero verte.

-Pero Mione en una semana nos casamos.

-Y ahí estaré pero por ahora no quiero verte, necesito pensar muchas cosas Ron, cosas que tu no entiendes porque son mis traumas existenciales, hazme ese favor, si en seis días aun estoy convencida que te amo, estaré en esa boda y tu por favor haz lo mismo, piensa las cosas, creo que si me amaras tanto como lo dices no hubieras ido a buscar a esas mujeres porque me respetarías y de otra forma habrías zaceado tus ansias.

-Perdóname Mione.

Hermione se quedo callada esperaba a que Rose entrara en cualquier momento a rescatarla y así fue, la mujer toco a la puerta y asomo la cabeza—señorita el ministro quiere verla, parece urgente.

-Si me disculpas Ron, tengo que irme.

-Te acompaño al elevador, yo voy para mi oficina.

La castaña y el pelirrojo se fueron y se separaron en diferentes pisos.

En la oficina de Harry el chico estaba muy concentrado firmando un montón de papeles.

-Hey Harry ¿puedo pasar? —dijo Ron que le sonrió a su amigo.

Harry lo miro—vaya ahora es mi turno de que venga a quejarse—pensó. —adelante amigo.

-Perdón por lo que presenciaste hace rato, yo y Hermione reñimos.

-¿Así? y ahora porque.

-Ya sabes cosas, cosas tontas y sin importancia.

-Vaya perdón que lo diga Ron pero para ser una cosa sin importancia te esforzaste mucho con las rosas e ir hincado hasta ella.

-Si pero no funciono.

-y yo se porque, las rosas favoritas de Mione no son las rojas sino las blancas, deberías de saber eso si te vas a casar con ella y dime ¿aun van a hacerlo?.

-No lo se su respuesta fue muy rara, me dijo que no quería verme hasta el día de la boda porque necesitaba pensar y resolver cosas de ella, además me dijo que si me amaba iba a estar ahí y me recomendó que yo hiciera lo mismo, no se porque hace eso Harry no crees que es mas fácil decir, si me caso con tigo o en definitiva un simple y frió No.

-Si, eso esta bien para un hombre pero Mione es una chica sensible y parece que necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que siente por ti, no se lo que hiciste pero...

-la engañe Harry, pague para que me dieran placer.

-Huy gran problema, amigo creo que te excediste, eres un idiota por hacer eso, creo que Hermione tiene razón, tu también tienes que pensar lo que hiciste y porque lo hiciste, no se te hace raro que estés con otra mujer aunque dices amar con toda tu alma a Hermione.

Ron hizo un puchero—de verdad que ustedes parecen almas gemelas, ella me dijo lo mismo me dan miedo.

-¿Y, que vas a hacer entonces?

-No lo se Harry supongo que pensar y esperar a que ella se presente en la boda, solo quisiera que esto quedara en secreto entre nosotros tres, si mi familia se da cuenta lo que le hice a Mione mi padre y mi mama evitaran que me case con ella, jejeje a veces pienso que la quieren mas a ella que a mi.

-No es eso Ron es solo que te conocen y saben que Hermione es una buena chica.

-¿Que estas insinuando Harry?.

-Jejejeje nada amigo olvídalo y descuida seré una tumba.

De pronto Otra cabeza pelirroja entro en la oficina de Harry—Hola amor—dijo Ginny Weasley.

-Hola Ginny que te trae por aquí.

-Vine a darte una noticia, al parecer el profesor de defensa en el colegio se accidento con una de las mascotas de Hagrid y McGonagall me ha pedido que vaya y lo sustituya esta semana ¡es emocionante ¿no crees Harry?!

-Claro Ginny lo es, serás de gran ayuda para lo chicos les podaras contar lo que es ser un auror de verdad—le dijo el chico de los ojos verdes a su novia sin mirarla a los ojos, el seguía muy ocupado con sus papeles.

La chica hizo un puchero por la actitud tan fría de su prometido y sin sutileza le dijo—así que estaré en Hogwarts esta semana, lo siento Harry pero no te veré hasta el sábado, un día antes de nuestra boda.

-Descuida Ginny creo que podré sobrevivir sin ti un par de días, al fin y al cabo que el domingo serás mía para toda la vida—sonrió el chico que por fin se había dignado a mirar a la pelirroja—me alegro por ti, espero que puedas lidiar con los chicos.

-Eso espero y bueno no se si tengas tiempo, el expreso sale hoy a las 12 en punto me gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un almuerzo antes.

El pelinegro miro su reloj muggle—Mmm...Almuerzo, a las doce, lo siento Ginny pero o voy a almorzar con tigo, o te llevo a la estación, que te parece si mejor te quedas aquí con migo y pedimos algo y ya a las 11:30 te llevo a la estación.

-Esta bien, pero podrías hacerme un espacio en tu agenda.

-Lo siento Ginny pero si quieres vivir como una princesa tengo que trabajar y estos documentos le urgen al señor ministro.

-Es cierto Ginny deja a Harry trabajar en paz, no solo es él, Hermione también esta ocupada con el ministro.

Harry dejo de lado su trabajo y miro a Ron—¿Herms fue a ver al ministro?.

El pelirrojo asintió—si, su secretaria le aviso que el ministro quería verla.

-Mmm...Ya veo, bueno Ron si nos permites, tengo que despedir a mi prometida, porque no vas tú también a trabajar para que Mione viva como una princesa, además tienes mucho que pensar amigo.

-Claro Harry, te veo luego.

Cuando el pelirrojo cerro la puerta a sus espaladas Ginny se abalanzo a Harry y se colgó de su cuello—¿porque estas así con migo, ya no me quieres?.

-De que hablas Ginny, no te he dado motivos para que pienses eso—le respondió el muchacho que la había sentado en sus piernas y le acariciaba la cara.

-Estas muy frió con migo hoy, eso no es normal en ti Harry.

-Perdóname pero estoy algo atariado, prometo que cuando nos casemos seré mas cariñoso con tigo.

-podrías comenzar desde ahora—le sonrió la Weasley que había tomado la mano de Harry y la había puesto sobre sus piernas desnudas por la falda tan corta que llevaba.

De inmediato Harry quito la mano, después de lo que había hablado con Hermione no se sentía cómodo con Ginny, le gustaba, de eso no tenía la menor duda pero la pequeña Weasley simplemente no le despertaba las sensaciones que Hermione si hacía.

-No empieces Ginny estamos en mi oficina y estoy ocupado te lo he dicho.

-Vamos Harry si solo te dejaras llevar un momento te darías cuenta que te va a gustar lo que te quiero hacer.

-Y no lo dudo pequeña es solo que no puedo en este momento.

-Nunca Puedes Harry, me pregunto que es lo que te pasa, ¿acaso no te gusto, no me deseas?.

Harry se quedo cayado.

-¡LO VES NI SIQUIERA PUEDES DARME UNA RESPUESTA¡ —le grito Ginny furiosa.

-No creí que el sexo fuera tan importante para ti, parece que solo quieres que nos casemos para que pueda estar con tigo Ginevra y eso no me parece; si esa es la razón por la que te quieres unir a mi entonces en este momento se acaba todo.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo al chico—No Harry perdóname, no es eso yo me quiero casar con tigo porque te amo mucho y eres el hombre de mi vida, eres el chico con el que quiero pasar mis días y mis noches así como mis padres, te amo Harry Potter, es solo que se me hace raro que no hayamos estado juntos, me hace pensar que no te gusto y que prefieres pagar por placer como lo hace mi hermano.

El pelinegro solto una carcajada—vamos Ginny yo jamás pagaría por algo así, dime que caso tiene pagar por placer teniéndote a ti para que me lo des.

-Entonces porque no te dejas Harry, yo si quiero estar con tigo te deseo, quiero sentirte y que estés dentro de mi.

-Hey niña tranquila, espera unos días y vas a conocerme—le sonrió el chico y la beso para tranquilizarse y poder cambiar de tema.

-esta bien Harry, solo cinco días mas...mmm...ahora dime algo.

-¿que?

-que quieres para almorzar—le sonrió la pelirroja.

A las 11:30 ya se había divulgado que Ginny iba estar de docente en Hogwarts por lo que su familia y amigos se reunieron en la estación para desearle suerte.

Ya en el andén 9 y ¾ todos se despidieron de la pelirroja.

-Vamos mama estas llorando como si me fuera a hogwarts por un año—le decía la muchacha a Molly Weasley que estaba muy triste porque su pequeña iba a estar lejos de ella.

-Promete que escribirás querida.

-Todos los días mama, por mi me regresaría a Londres todos los días pero la verdad creo que es algo problemático.

-Vamos Molly déjala ya, deja que se despida de Harry—dijo el señor Weasley a su esposa que no dejaba de abrazar a Ginny.

-Vamos Ginny te llevo a tu compartimiento—el pelinegro tomo la maleta de su prometida le agarro la mano y la metió en el tren. —Ginny.

-Si Harry.

El pelinegro la abrazo—cuídate mucho, te quiero.

-¿Me esperaras, verdad Harry?.

-Claro pequeña, por dios no hagas drama solo son cinco días, vamos alégrate vas a enseñar a un montón de chicos que alguna vez fueron como nosotros, serás parte de su conocimiento cuando sean grandes magos.

-Lo se pero... —Harry la interrumpió y le puso un dedo en la boca.

-Pero nada pequeña, alégrate, tú puedes. —Ginny solo asintió y beso al elegido.

Sonó el silbato de que el tren estaba por irse.

-te amo Harry—le grito la muchacha al pelinegro que le sonreía desde la puerta y le decía adiós con ademán.

-¿Estas bien Harry?—le pregunto Parvarti Patil que también había ido a despedir a la pelirroja.

-Jejeje claro es una gran oportunidad para ella, además no entiendo tanto drama solo estará fuera escasos cinco días, por cierto Parvati ¿has visto a Hermione?.

-Si esta consolando a la señora Weasley—la muchacha apunto hacia donde estaba la castaña.

-Gracias—Harry se acerco a los Weasley.

-Harry porque no me dijiste lo de Ginny en la mañana.

-Me entere apenas hace unas horas y no te llame porque Ron me dijo que estabas con el ministro—Hermione se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, Harry había descubierto su mentira él sabía que el ministro no iba llegar al ministerio hasta medio día porque estaba de viaje en una provincia.

-Vamos Mione quiero que me cuentes lo que paso en esa reunión.

-No es necesario no es tan importante.

-O si que lo es vamos—Harry la tomo del brazo se despidió de los Weasley y se la llevo de ahí.

-Vaya con estos muchachos no pueden dejar el trabajo ni un momento ya ni me dio tiempo de invitarlos a comer, el pobre Harry se ha de sentir algo triste y solo sin Ginny—susurro la señora Weasley.

Después de un minuto Ron llego hasta sus padres corriendo y algo agitado—han visto a Hermione fui al baño y ya no la vi.

-se fue con Harry hijo, dijo que tenían que tratar lo de su reunión con el ministro por la cara de Harry parecía importante.

-Ya veo ya no pude despedirme de ella.

-Invítala a comer hijo ahí podrás verla.

-Claro mama—si al menos me hablara—pensó el chico.

Después de un rato todos se habían ido de la estación menos Ron que se había quedado sentado en una banca pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, las dediciones de Hermione, sus tonterías, la actitud de Harry hacia Ginny, todo era muy raro en definitiva ya no eran los niñitos de antes, las formas de actuar y de pensar era muy distintas, ahora entendía porque Hermione le había insistido tanto que pensara las cosas.

-hola extraño.

Ron miro a la chica que se había sentado a su lado—hola, perdón por lo de hace rato pero quería ver a Hermione.

-No te preocupes, es tu prometida es normal que quieras verla.

-Nos enojamos—dijo Ron

-Otra vez.

-Si, pero esta vez si es grave.

-no me digas que...

Ron negó, descuida ese secreto aun no lo sabe, pero bueno dejemos eso de lado ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto hasta que se le baje el enfado.

-Aun se casaran

-Eso espero, pero no lo se.

-ya veo, bueno...¿nos vamos?...yo haré que te olvides de tus problemas aunque sea un rato.

-Pero prometimos que no nos veríamos antes de la boda.

-Lo se Ronnie pero mírate estas muy tenso, vamos anímate ya veraz que te sentirás mejor.

-Esta bien—Ron tomo la mano de su acompañante y se fueron.

A unas calles de la entrada del ministerio de magia en un restaurante oriental llamado Hime-sama Harry y Hermione estaban tomando una tasa de té.

-Harry no era necesario que viniéramos aquí, alguien puede vernos.

-¿Y eso que?, eres mi mejor amiga y yo soy el tuyo quien nos vea juntos no se va a sorprender.

-No, pero si te ven tomándome de la mano si dirán algo, a estas alturas todo el mundo mágico sabe que te vas a casar con Ginny.

-Y tú con Ron.

-dime ¿que es lo que quieres? tengo mucho trabajo, ya sabes que lo de la reunión con el ministro fue una cuartada para escaparme de Ron.

-Lo se y lo que quiero decirte no es nada del trabajo ni de Ron, es tuyo y mió, no me has dado una respuesta Hermione ¿vamos a pasar estos días juntos si o no?

-Harry no sigas con eso.

-Vamos Mione las cartas se han jugado a nuestro favor, Ginny se fue y tu no le permites a Ron verte, estamos libres, por favor Hermy necesito saber de verdad lo que siento por ti y lo que siento por Ginny.

-Pero ya no quiero engañar a Ron.

-y no lo harás si no lo quieres, yo solo te estoy pidiendo que pasemos tiempo juntos no que tengamos intimidad, si pasa bueno es porque así lo quisimos.

-Esta bien Harry, pero después de esto tu y yo volveremos a ser como antes, solo amigos, hermanos.

-Parientes.

-cállate tonto, ahora me voy tengo trabajo.

-Hoy a la salida pasare por ti y te llevare a un lugar especial, no te escapes si lo haces te encontrare no lo dudes soy un auror.

Hermione lo miro y alzo una ceja—yo también lo soy y tengo mis medios para esconderme.

-No me provoques Hermione, aunque...siempre e querido jugar al gato y al ratona si que va bajo tu propio riesgo, aun así te recogeré en tu oficina.

-adiós Harry.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, la hora de salida en el ministerio de magia, al menos ahora que no había amenazas evidentes dentro del mundo mágico, Harry Potter seguía hecho un lió con el montón de papeles y trabajo que se le había designado solo a él, ya que no era fácil ser el líder del mejor grupo de aurores dentro de Inglaterra y no podía pasarle trabajo a Hermione porque la chica estaba igual o peor de ocupado que él, como era de esperarse y ya siendo su costumbre la castaña tenía un montón de trabajos extra como lo era su especialización en medicina mágica, además de que era miembro de la sala directiva de Hogwarts además de que era mano derecha del señor Weasley en el departamento de estudios muggles.

Harry no sabía que hacer, se le hacía tarde para ir a recoger a Hermione y no quería quedar mal con ella en la primera cita.

-Caramba, que hago, mmm...ya se le pasare trabajo a Ron al fin y al cabo que no va a ver a Mione en la tarde, dudo que tenga algo que hacer, además a nadie le hace daño trabajar unas cuantas horas extra de vez en cuando—El pelinegro tomo un par de casos y se encamino a la oficina de su mejor amigo que estaba doblando la esquina.

-Señor Potter, ¿Cómo esta? —dijo la secretaria de Ron una chica rubia de veinte años de ojos verdes que idolatraba a Harry.

-Hola Rachel, oye ¿esta Ron?

La muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde esta, en el baño?.

-No señor Potter, el señor Weasley no ha vuelto desde antes del medio día cuando fue a la estación a acompañar a su hermana.

Harry se rasco el mentón y se puso a pensar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había visto a Ron en la mañana—Ronnie, Ron donde te has metido—pensaba el chico sin recordar a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Te aviso que ya no iba a regresar Rachel.

-Me llamo al medio día y me dijo que tardaría un poco en venir pero jeje, ya pasaron cuatro horas y aun no vuelve, no se que pasa, pero descuide señor Potter, el señor Weasley tiene que venir porque tiene que venir a recoger esto—La muchacha empezó a rebuscar en sus cajones y Harry la miraba con curiosidad; después de unos minutos Rachel saco una cajita de terciopelo roja y la abrió ante los verdes ojos del elegido.

Un par de anillos de matrimonio inundaron sus ojos, fue entonces que el chico trago saliva y sintió algo amargo dentro de el, estaba a punto de pasar por la novia de su mejor amigo con la que haría sabe que cosas, Harry se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de romper con el matrimonio no de su mejor amigo y para colmo con el de él, sin embargo su confusión por sus sentimientos por Hermione eran mas poderosos, además su felicidad y su vida entera dependían de los días que pasara con la castaña y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasara la oportunidad, toda su vida había visto por los demás y había buscado el bien común ya era hora de que fuera un poco ególatra y buscara su felicidad sin importarle lo que tenga que sacrificar o dañar.

-Que bien Rachel, entonces cuando venga a recoger sus anillos le das esto, le dices que es de carácter urgente y que lo quiero para mañana temprano en mi oficina, como sugerencia te digo que le llames y le digas que tiene trabajo y bueno—Harry se acerco a Rachel y le dirigió una mirada seductora con el fin de obtener un favor—y como favor personal por favor me gustaría que averiguaras donde se ha metido mi amigo, pero se discreta y esa información también la quiero para mañana.

-Claro señor Potter yo haré lo que me digo.

Harry sonrió—Gracias Rachel, bueno te dejo que tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate adiós.

El muchacho de los ojos verdes hizo algunos últimos ajustes en su trabajo y se dirigió a la oficina de Hermione.

Al entrar la chica seguía con en su escritorio mientras la pila de papeles que iba firmando se iba metiendo en sobres que volaban por la oficina hasta que se metían en su chimenea.

-No que íbamos a jugar a gato y al ratón Harry—dijo la chica que le sonrió.

-No decidí raptarte una hora antes de la salida para que nadie nos vea.

-Pero Harry tengo... —se que tienes un montón de trabajo —interrumpió el pelinegro que se había acercado a la chica.

-Pero mírame a mi yo ya lo deje porque quiero estar con tigo.

-Harry quedamos en que solo charlaríamos.

-Y eso quiero hacer Mione, no se que este pensando tu cochambrosa mente—la muchacha le sonrió mientras dejaba su pluma a un lado.

-Esta bien es hora de que me relaje un poco, supongo que después de la boda mi vida será aun más ocupada de lo que es ahora.

-Oye escúchame.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-No hablemos de nuestros respectivos matrimonios.

-Pero Harry es inevitable no sacar el tema, no podemos simplemente ignorar que vamos a contraer matrimonio el domingo.

-Lo se Mione pero hagamos un esfuerzo.

-Esta bien.

-Vamos entonces desde hoy comienza nuestra semana, prometo que solo haré lo que tu quieras y si quieres parar esto lo hacemos cuando quieras.

Harry y Mione se fueron juntos y pasaron una tarde agradable en la que caminaron por el parque y se sentaron a escuchar los sonidos de los naturaleza, al anochecer Harry invito a la muchacha a cenar a un modesto restaurante en el centro de Londres.

-No sabia que conocieras lugares así Harry.

-Jejeje, porque no Mione recuerda que crecí con mis tíos y en la sangre tengo lo muggle por naturaleza, además debo admitir que me gusta estar aquí, a veces vengo en la semana, creo que este lugar es tranquilo, bohemio y gracias a dios nadie me conoce.

-Ya veo, creo que esta empezando a molestarte eso de que la gente re reconozca.

-así es Hermy, creo que ahora que Voldemort murió y que nuestro mundo tiene estabilidad el acoso a aumentado, no se porque la gente hace eso es como si tuvieran la necesidad de tener a alguien a quien idolatrar, eso la verdad no me agrada además me molesta de que no les den a ustedes el crédito que se merecen yo no fui el único que peleo contra Voldemort.

Hermione se había quedado analizando las palabras de Harry, sabia que su amigo de verdad estaba sufriendo con el acoso de la gente hacia su persona, no mucha gente lo sabia pero hace unos meses casi después de que el señor tenebroso fue derrotado una chica se había obsesionado tanto con Harry que lo acoso por semanas a tal grado de que en una ocasión Harry había llegado a su casa y había encontrado todas sus cosas tiradas en su habitación, dándose cuenta que le faltaba la mayoría de su ropa y objetos personales, la chica por supuesto fue remitida a las autoridades pero aun así Harry estaba muy afectado.

-Me pregunto si Ginny de verdad lo entiende y sabe lo por lo que esta pasando Harry.

-Hey hermosa ¿qué piensas?

-Nada solo me preguntaba si estabas bien ya sabes después de lo de la chica esa loca.

Harry negó con la cabeza—no te preocupes Mione, lo estoy superando en esos momentos fuiste de grana ayuda para ser honesto solo tu y Ron saben de ese incidente bueno y las autoridades pero ustedes son los únicos que supieron lo que paso.

-Porque no se lo has contado a Ginny, creo que ella te ayudaría a lidiar con todo esto, yo en lo personal no sufro del acoso que tú tienes que soportar pero por lo menos yo te ayudaría a pasar desapercibido y de difundir que eres un chico normal que simplemente hizo lo correcto al derrotar a Voldemort.

-Y por eso mismo es que no se lo cuento a Ginny, ella cree que exagero las cosas dice que me debería de sentir alagado en que la gente me reconozca los logros además ella cree que ser una celebridad por decirlo de alguna manera me traerá éxito en mi vida y a mi familia, ella de verdad no entiende que eso de ser una celebridad mas que ser bueno para mi es como una maldición.

Hermione tomo a Harry de la cara y lo miro a los ojos—lo se Harry se lo que has sufrido y lo que aun sufres, el fantasma de la muerte de tus padres, de Sirius y el de los caídos en todo este tiempo lo sigues cargando en tus hombros y eso es algo que debes dejar a un lado Harry, permítete ser feliz y rehacer tu vida, eso ya a quedado en el pasado y no hay nada que puedas hacer con eso.

-Lo se Mione y he tratado de hacerlo, es solo que la gente sigue restregándome en la cara de que fui un gran héroe pero que lamentablemente por mi culpa hubo muchos sacrificios y sabes algo me duele que Ginny también me lo diga.

-Talvez ella no entiende, pero deberías de darle una oportunidad.

-Por el simple hecho de que no puede entenderme es el porque prefiero decirte las cosas a ti Mione, porque tu viviste todo con migo y literalmente sentiste en carne propia todo lo que sufrí.

-Gracias Harry, Gracias por tu confianza y ya sabes pase lo que pase yo estaré con tigo.

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y se la beso; después de seguir hablando un par de horas más y de tomar una cerveza en un pub Harry llevo a Hermione a su casa.

-Bueno Harry por hoy es todo, la he pasado muy bien.

-dime que se repetirá mañana, me encanta estar con tigo y de verdad me ayuda a relajarme.

-Si Harry mañana también estaría bien que saliéramos, pero bueno ya es tarde voy a dormir—Harry la tomo de la cintura y la beso con fuerza, ella por supuesto se dejo llevar y se fundieron en un largo beso.

-Gracias Mione, yo....

-No digas nada Harry, descansa y buenas noches.

-adiós.

A la una de la mañana ni Hermione ni Harry podían dormir, el quería estar con ella y ella quería haber podido decirle que quería estar con el.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Martes.**

**¡¡Konichiwa a todos!! Primero que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS y mil gracias a todos los que se han pasado por este fic y gracias a los que me han dejado un comentario, me agrada que les este gustando el fic y sobre todo la pareja de Harry y Hermione que puede llegar a ser un poco problemática jejeje en fin vayamos a lo importante, es martes ¿cómo será la cita de Mione y Harry?, ¿qué pasa con Ginny en Hogwarts? Y ¿dónde se metió Ron toda la tarde?, esto y mas a continuación, gracias de nuevo y espero que les guste este cap bye.**

Esa noche el castillo lucia fantástico, la magnifica luna creciente que embellecía el oscuro cielo, daba su esplendor a cada pared y entraba por cada ventana de la escuela, alumbrando aulas, dormitorios y demás habitaciones del colegio, tan llenas de nostalgia y de bellos recuerdos; mientras, Ginny era transportada por una carroza hacía el magnifico complejo, veía como sus memorias y los mejores momentos de su vida pasaban como una película vieja en su cabeza, la joven sonreía al recordar su primer curso en Hogwarts cuando le mando un canción de amor a Harry el día de San Valentin, ahora que lo pensaba bien se daba cuenta de lo avergonzado que el pelinegro a de haber estado cuando el ángel mostró los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacía él enfrente de todo el gran comedor, problemas, malestares, intrigas y demás sentimientos encontrados se encarnaron de la ex Gryffindor recuerdos y memorias sobre todo aquellos que tenían que ver con su futuro esposo.

El corazón de la muchacha se estremecía cada vez que recordaba los besos de Harry y lo amable que siempre había sido con ella, esa hermosa y sexy sonrisa que se había hecho mas atractiva con el pasar de los años, esos ojos verdes que aunque antes eran mas lindos y conmovedores ahora se habían teñido de preocupaciones, estrés y trabajo, comunes síntomas en una persona adulta, en ese momento Ginny se puso a pensar en si de verdad ella había crecido y madurado tanto como lo había hecho no solo Harry sino también Hermione y aunque pareciera increíble también su hermano, ella aun no se sentía madura, no había crecido todavía se comportaba como una chiquilla que quería que se le cumplieran sus caprichos y que hacía berrinche cada vez que no obtenía algo, además Harry se lo había dicho muchas veces, su mirada su tierna mirada aun no cambiaba, todavía tenia esa luz ese toque infantil que todos tenían cuando asistían al colegio que estaba a punto de pisar de nuevo.

La carroza por fin se detuvo y en la gran puerta de roble la directora McGonagall la esperaba con su inconfundible bata de tela escocesa, sus lentes cuadrados y su penetrante y severa mirada, esa mujer que tenía enfrente no había cambiado absolutamente nada, Ginny no tenía idea de cuantos años encima tenía su antigua profesora pero parecía como si solo hubiera sido ayer que ella entraba a Hogwarts y McGonagall le hubiera puesto el sombrero seleccionador.

-buenas noches Ginny, bienvenida una vez mas a Hogwarts, me alegra de verdad que hayas vuelto y mas aun para colaborar con la educación de los chicos y para sacarme de un tremendo aprieto, muchas gracias Ginny de verdad aprecio mucho que hayas aceptado venir con eso de lo preparativos de tu boda con Potter y todo eso.

La pelirroja sonrió aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de dudas y nervios, Harry en definitiva no era el mismo de siempre, había pasado algo en su vida o sus sentimientos habían cambiado de alguna forma porque desde la fiesta de compromiso Harry estaba distante y frió, por primera vez en meses de planeación de la boda Ginny se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. —Mmm...Buenas noches profesora y descuide—la joven hizo un ademán con la mano como si no importara mucho lo que estaba haciendo—no fue ninguna molestia, de hecho me da mucho gusto que haya pensado en mi para suplir al profesor de defensa habiendo tantas personas expertas en la materia y con tanta experiencia.

-Bueno señorita Weasley debo admitir que el primero en el que pensé fue en Potter, pero el pobre se hubiera vuelto loco con los problemas del ministerio y con las clases que tendría que estar impartiendo aquí, Granger también esta muy ocupada con todo ese montón de actividades que siempre ha hecho, así que pensé en ti eres una chica sociable y que se lleva bien con los chicos, además eres una maravillosa aurora, audaz y llena de energía, energía que en definitiva esos muchachos necesitan, pero pasa, haré que te de un resfriado, deja tus maletas ahí el conserje se encargara de llevarlas a tu habitación, sígueme por favor—la directora comenzó a caminar por los oscuros pasillos mientras estos a cada paso que daba la mujer se prendían iluminándolos.

-Ya había olvidado lo maravilloso y lo mucho que extraño el colegio, pero profesora dígame una cosa, ¿que clase de chicos son los de séptimo? —pregunto la chica intrigada por el reto al que se iba a enfrentar en la mañana.

-Mmm...Caramba, digamos que hay de todo un poco.

La cara de Ginny parecía tener signos de interrogación ya que no sabía a que se refería McGonagall.

-Bueno veraz, te lo ejemplificare de esta manera, hay uno que otro con el espíritu de tus hermanos gemelos, uno que otro como Ron, hay chicos inteligentes como Hermione y uno que otro pedante, mmm hay de todo Ginny, la única advertencia que debo hacerte es que son mas entrometidos de lo que eran ustedes, además de que los chicos son algo precoces para su edad, la verdad ningún grupo había dado tantos problemas con respecto al tema de las relaciones personales e intimas.

Ginny hizo un gesto de incredulidad, creía ciegamente que la profesora estaba exagerando todos a esa edad eran unos pervertidos y ella no creía que hubiera alguien mas pervertido que en su tiempo había sido Seamus Finnigan—Ya veo muchas gracias por decirlo creo que no podré vestir de esta forma frente a ellos—musito la chica sonriendo ya que llevaba un ajustado abrigo y una minifalda con botas.

-Ya lo creo Ginny deberás de ser un poco mas discreta, en serio esos chicos son bueno ya veraz mañana.

Las mujeres llegaron a una gran puerta en el tercer piso bastante familiar—este será tu hogar por esta semana, toma—la directora le dio una llave a la chica y en un papel la contraseña del despacho de defensa contra las artes oscuras, esa habitación no solo era una oficina para los magos que impartían la materia sino que también en el interior subieron unas escalerillas había una cómoda habitación. —aquí esta tu horario también tienes clase todos los día antes del receso con los de séptimo y bueno los demás grupos allí esta, ten por favor cuidado con esos niños.

-Descuide profesora estaré muy bien.

-Bueno te dejo para que te alistes, duerme bien Ginny y de nuevo muchas gracias por venir, antes de clases ve a verme en la mañana para aclarar un par de cosas.

-Muy bien buenas noches Profesora.

McGonagall se fue del despacho de Ginny y esta sin mas cerro con llave arrojo su bolso al suelo y subió rápido a su habitación con la esperanza de que su amado Harry hubiera mandado una carta, le hubiera respondido un mensaje al móvil o por lo menos la estuviera esperando por la red flu, sin embargo fue enorme su decepción al entrar a la habitación en penumbra con sus maletas al pie de la cama y la mesa vacía y ni rastro de Harry en la chimenea.

-Talvez ha tenido mucho trabajo de nuevo voy a esperarlo—la chica se puso el pijama y se sentó en la mesa intento llamarle al celular un par de veces mas pero el chico simplemente no respondía, así que se puso a leer un libro esperando a que el pelinegro apareciera en la chimenea o le devolviera la llamada.

Sin embargo, en Londres.

-Bueno Harry por hoy es todo, la he pasado muy bien.

-dime que se repetirá mañana, me encanta estar con tigo y de verdad me ayuda a relajarme.

-Si Harry mañana también estaría bien que saliéramos, pero bueno ya es tarde voy a dormir—Harry tomo de la cintura a Hermione y la beso con fuerza, ella por supuesto se dejo llevar y se fundieron en un largo beso.

En Hogwarts.

Ginny miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos ya habían dado las doce de la noche y Harry no aparecía, el se lo había prometido y el trabajo a esa hora ya no era excusa, ella sabía que el chico lo mas tarde que salía del ministerio era a las diez, parecía que el elegido una vez mas había olvidado su promesa, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer en el libro de Ginny, no era justo lo que el chico de ojos verdes le estaba haciendo, ella lo amaba tanto y para el ella parecía ser solo una molestia, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba, ¿que había hecho ella para que Harry se portara de esa manera o que había pasado con Harry para que dejara de sentir lo que sentía por ella, que había pasado?

La pelirroja no lo sabía y por ahora no podía descubrirlo pero ella solo sabía una cosa, no estaba dispuesta a volver a sufrir por la indiferencia de Harry si el no la quería no se casarían y punto, hace unos días que no la miraba, que no quería besarla como antes y mucho menos cero esperanza de que la tocara, ella quería ser tocada y quería que Harry lo hiciera y si el chico no lo hacía pronto ella buscaría quien satisficiera sus deseos, sin mas se metió en la cama y se quedo dormida con una lagrima es su mejilla.

En la mañana como siempre Hogwarts el famoso colegio de magia y hechicería estaba igual, parecía que los años no pasaban por aquel majestuoso lugar, ni los años, ni las actividades y menos el ambiente, después de la batalla con Voldemort y de haber depurado a casi todos los mortifagos que existían el colegio estaba plasmando mas que nada de romance, la época de sembrina se acercaba y las parejilla no dejaban de mostrarse por los pasillos.

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos con sus libros en brazos, se sentía muy bien, recordaba sus antiguos años en el colegio que ha decir verdad no había pasado mucho tiempo, mientras la chica se dirigía hacía el despacho de McGonagall varios pares de ojos sobre todos los masculinos la miraban de arriba y a bajo y le sonreían o le guiñaban el ojo, todos creían por la juventud de la chica y por esa inocencia y cara de niña que tenía que era una nueva estudiante que había sido transferida o algo así.

Sin mas y al pasar por una banca un muchacho llamo su atención, mirada fría de unos azules y penetrantes ojos, cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, piel blanca y pálida y un rostro simplemente de ensueño, Ginny se sonrojo al mirarlo jamás había visto un hombre tan guapo como aquel, le pareció que tenía cierto parecido con un hombre que siempre le había atraído pero que por supuesto nadie lo sabia, ese chico, ese misterioso chico era casi la viva imagen de Sirius Black cuando era joven, al menos era idéntico a una foto que le había mostrado Harry de su adorado padrino.

Sin embargo la pelirroja siguió su paso hasta que otro chico, muy opuesto al que acaba de ver la intercepto, Ginny lo miro bien y era como un clon de Crabbe o de Goyle, el muchacho tomo la muñeca de la chica y la estampo contra la pared haciendo que los libros de la pelirroja se cayeran.

-Hey preciosa de donde eres eh?—le farfullo el muchacho acercando su rostro a la cara de Ginny, que movió la cara mientras trataba de alcanzar su varita pero al parecer el tipo se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la chica y aprisiono esa mano también.

-Suéltame idiota, con quien crees que te estas metiendo yo soy...

-No me importa de quien seas hija preciosa, yo solo se que estas mmm...bueno —el muchacho se acerco a Ginny y pego su cuerpo contra el de ella lo que hizo que la pelirroja se asqueara.

-Suéltame, Suéltame.

-Vamos niña, dime de donde eres, que vienes a hacer aquí, porque te diré algo con ese cuerpecito no necesitas estudiar una vez mas el tipo se acerco a Ginny pero esta vez tratando de besarla y tocarle el trasero y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el muchacho de la mirada fría y cabello azabache golpeo al chico que acosaba a Ginny y se interpuso entre ellos para protegerla.

-Respeta a la señorita Richard, deja de acosar a las chicas estúpido enfermo, si tanto te urge ve al baño y háztelo tu mismo—el muchacho se volvió para mirar a Ginny que estaba algo asustada—Hey ¿estas bien?

-Si muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

-Hey idiota, déjame divertirme tu tienes a todas esas chicas persiguiéndote deja unas cuantas para mi.

-Sal de mi vista Richard si no quieres que—el ojiazul saco su varita y apunto hacía el feo y pervertido chico.

-!!Ashh esta bien—el muchacho se alejo dando zancadas.

-discúlpalo, el bueno digamos que esta en la edad de molestar a las chicas, siento mucho que esta haya sido tu primera impresión de Hogwarts, de verdad te pido una disculpa—musito de forma muy seria, elegante y simplemente cautivadora.

-Mmm...No te preocupes yo ya había estado aquí en hogwarts—el chico se sorprendió—pero eso no importa dime algo ¿como te llamas?

-soy Alex, Alex Patterson y tu eres...

-Yo me llamo—sin embargo la pelirroja no pudo continuar ya que Mcgonagall la interrumpió.

-Niña llegas tarde, de verdad que tus hermanos te han pegado sus malos hábitos, ven vamos a mi oficina tenemos que aclarar unas cosas—le dijo la profesora mientras tomaba a la pelirroja de un brazo mientras caminaba a paso veloz.

Ginny saco su varita y recogió sus libros y le lanzo una ultima mirada al guapo Alex, el le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta.

Por otro lado en Londres Hermione salía de ducharse y cuando entro a su habitación se dio cuenta de la agradable visita que la estaba esperando, sentado en su cama, con gabardina bufanda y una varonil camisa estaba Harry Potter sonriéndole mientras le ofrecía un café que le había comprado.

-Buenos días Mione hoy te ves hermosa.

Hermione lo miro con la ceja levantado—por dios Harry que hermosa ni que nada mírame tengo el cabello alborotada, estoy medio dormida y estoy mojada.

Harry sonrió y se acerco a ella— ¿mojada dijiste? —le pregunto de forma picara mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No empieces con tus cosas Harry—musito la castaña que lo empujo hacía adelante para deshacerse de el elegido—dime que estas haciendo aquí.

-Es martes

-Si eso ya lo se y que con que sea martes

-Hoy tú y yo tenemos una cita y vine a recogerte.

-¿Qué nuestras citas no son después del trabajo?

-Mmm...No hoy decidí que empezaríamos desde ahora.

-así que tu lo decidiste y que te dice que puede decidir en mi vida señor potter.

-Vamos Mione no te enojes, sabes debo confesarte algo, se que te dije que nuestras citas eran para conversar y para estar el uno con el otro pero sabes algo, ayer que llegue a mi casa de verdad me arrepentí el no haberme quedado con tigo en la noche.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ella también había lamentado que no se hubiera quedado, entonces lo miro—no esta bien Harry.

-No me importa yo quiero estar con tigo, no se que es lo que me pasa cuando te tengo cerca Mione, no se que hay en tu piel, en tu esencia en tus ojos que me vuelven tu esclavo y me hacen querer estar para siempre pegado a ti.

-Harry yo.

Pero el pelinegro no se detuvo se acerco una vez mas a la chica, la tomo de la cintura y la beso profundamente y a eso Hermione no se podía resistir, sin mas se dejo llevar una vez mas y como era de esperarse las caricias y los besos de Harry llegaron a mas, todo había comenzado con un inocente pero apasionado beso y ahora las manos del pelinegro estaban de forma peligrosa rondando el cordón que sujetaba la bata de baño de la chica.

-Harry no por favor se nos va a hacer tarde.

-shhh no digas nada Mione, yo soy tu jefe ya me pagaras con tiempo extra ahora yo soy el que te pide de favor que me dejes estar con tigo—el pelinegro jalo el cordón de la bata y esta se abrió como una cortina mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, Harry se relamió los labios y con dulzura la llevo a la cama donde le quito la bata por completo.

-Hermione eres tan hermosa te quiero tanto, estas tan mojada.

-Harry por favor para yo ahhhh—el elegido había comenzado a besar los pechos de Mione mientras esta hundía sus uñas en la espalda del chico, sin mas y después de hacerla gemir por varios minutos solo tocándola, Harry se bajo los pantalones y entro en Hermione, los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas, las ondas de placer que producía el contacto de sus cuerpos los inundaba en una atmósfera inexplicable donde solo existían ellos dos, sin mas y sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado Harry termino y cayo rendido en el pecho desnudo de Hermione, mientras esta sonrojada aun gemía por el orgasmo que el pelinegro le había provocado.

Al oído y rozando sus labios con la oreja de Hermione le susurro lo mucho que lo quería y por primera vez Hermione también se lo había dicho sin tapujos, los dos leones se fundieron una vez mas en un abrazo y se besaron de forma dulce en los labios mientras él se perdía en los ojos avellana de ella y ella en los esmeralda de él.

En el ministerio de magia era martes de caos, los martes era cuando se recibían las nuevas reformas del reglamento de todos los departamentos por lo cual, los jefes de los mismos estaban hasta el tope de trabajo, Harry había tenido que hacer un monumental esfuerzo para poder levantarse y dejar de abrazar a Hermione, los chicos habían llegado apenas a tiempo a sus respectivas oficinas.

-Buenos días señorita Granger.

-Buenas—musito Hermione a su secretaria algo agitada por correr por los pasillos— ¿qué asuntos tengo hoy?

-Bueno primero que nada, le mandaron esto señorita Granger, su prometido—la bruja saco su varita y levito un enorme ramo de rosas rojas hacia las manos de Hermione, sin embargo para curiosidad de la secretaria de la castaña esta no mostró interés alguno por el obsequio.

-No me diga que aun esta peliada con el señor Weasley señorita.

-así es, no se porque se molesta en mandarme cosas, pero en fin si te pregunta dale las gracias.

-Si señorita y bueno segundo tenga, estas nuevas reformas llegaron, tiene una junta con el consejo a las 10:00, reunión con el señor Potter al medio día a las 14:00 tiene una cita con su modista y bueno de ahí en adelante revisión de casos papeleo y mas papeleo—informo la secretaria a la castaña— ¿quiere que cancele, agregue o cambien alguno de sus compromisos?

-Si el del modisto no quiero un vestido de novia que me da pánico usar, además de que aun ni siquiera estoy seguro si de verdad me voy a casar—pensó la chica y cuando estaba a punto de decirle a su asistente que cancelara la visita al modista, esta saco una libretilla de su cajón que se puso a flotar en el aire.

-Por cierto señorita, la señora Weasley llamo y me dijo que pasaría por usted para la visita con el modisto.

Hermione palideció por la presencia de su suegra y sin mas resoplo—gracias y descuida todo esta bien no cambies ni canceles nada—sin la muchacha hizo acto de presencia en su oficina recibida como cada mañana con un montón de papeles y trabajo que realizar, la chica busco un lugar en donde poner las flores de Ron y comenzó a trabajar; a unos cuantos metros de ahí en la oficina del elegido, el niño de oro del mundo mágico, el gran Harry Potter o como el quería ser reconocido, un buen chico, se ponía al día con Rachel la secretaria de Ron, el pelinegro la había llamado a su oficina para que le diera detalles sobre el misterioso paradero de su amigo.

Harry no sabía porque pero algo le olía mal, Ron era medio despistado, algo tonto y muchos defectos mas pero irresponsable jamás y el haber dejado el día anterior el trabajo de lado era de llamar la atención.

-Rachel que paso ¿averiguaste donde se metió ayer tu jefe?

La muchacha sonrojada por estar en presencia de Harry asintió—tome señor—la apenada la chica le había dado a Harry una libreta donde se mostraba un mapa de los lugares en donde había estado su pelirrojo amigo y el horario del mismo.

-Mmm...Interesante—se remitió a decir Harry de forma pensativa y seria.

-¿Que es lo que pasa señor Potter, el señor Weasley esta bien?

Instantáneamente el semblante de Harry cambio a una sonrisa—claro que esta bien, muchas gracias Rachel de verdad que eres una chica muy eficiente y recuerda, esto Ron no debe de saberlo.

-No señor.

-ahora por favor llámalo que quiero que me de el informe del trabajo que le deje ayer.

Sin más la chica sonrió y asintió a la petición del chico de los ojos verdes; minutos después una cabellera roja entro en la oficina de Harry.

-Hola Harry buenos días, toma—saludo el pelirrojo extrañamente radiante mientras ponía en el escritorio una carpeta con los casos que Harry le había dejado revisar.

-Hola Ron gracias...mmm...siéntate amigo y dime ¿que es lo que te pasa hoy?—le pregunto Harry haciéndose el que no le tomaba mucha importancia a su amigo mientras revisaba la carpeta que le había entregado.

-¿eh de que hablas Harry? —musito nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza, rasgo obvio en Ron de que estaba mintiendo o escondiendo algo.

-Haber Ron dime una cosa, pase con tigo siete años de mi vida, eres como mi hermano, se que te gusta que te desagrada y se de tus mañas, ¿crees que no se que cuando ocultas algo te rascas la cabeza?, por dios amigo no seas cínico y dime que te pasa, porque traes esa cara tan feliz, no me digas que ya te contentaste con nuestra obsesiva amiga.

Un foco imaginario se prendió en la cabeza de Ron mientras sonreía—si bueno veras Hermione y yo hablamos ayer en la tarde, creo que su enojo esta cediendo además del hecho de que pasamos una noche muy...bueno ya sabes Harry.

-Oh, —el pelinegro lo miro alzando una ceja, todo lo que estaba diciendo Ron era una sarta de mentiras por el simple hecho de que él había estado con la castaña desde que habían salido de trabajar hasta el anochecer—Vaya que bueno Ron y que interesante, a que hora se vieron.

-Mmm...Como a eso de las seis de la tarde.

-Ya veo muy interesante—pensó el pelinegro que si su memoria no fallaba a las seis de la tarde él y Mione se la habían pasado caminando por el parque, en definitiva Ron se traía algo y parecía que no era nada bueno por el simple hecho de que era tan grave que le estaba mintiendo, además el lugar en donde el pelirrojo había pasado la tarde simplemente llamaba demasiado su atención, sin mas decidió no ir corriendo con Hermione como una mujer chismosa, aun no por el momento, fuera lo que fuera que se trajera Ron sería una carta a favor para el, sin mas felicito a su amigo por haber hecho las pases con Hermione.

-Oye Harry y no has hablado con Ginny—pregunto el pecoso.

-No—Harry consulto su reloj muggle—por lo que me dijo justamente ahora esta en sus clases ya hablare con ella en la noche.

-Deberías de ir a visitarla y darle una visita conyugal eh—sugirió Ron alzando las cejas de forma picara.

Harry rió con sorna—como puedes decir eso Ron, sobre todo tu que no quieres que le toque un pelo a tu hermana hasta que este firmado en papel que somos marido en mujer.

-Bueno lo se, pero Harry ella últimamente se ha sentido que no la quieres, que no te gusta, simplemente que no la deseas porque no has querido estar con ella.

-Esa no es la razón Ron y ya se lo he explicado a Ginny, es simplemente que la respeto y eso es todo, además si fuera por la razón que tú planteas dime una cosa ¿entonces Hermione tampoco te quiere, no le gustas o no te desea?

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y miro hacia otro lado que no fueran los penetrantes ojos que Harry le estaba dedicando, al parecer Harry estaba decidiéndose por una de las dos chicas y la que llevaba la delantera era Hermione y eso solo significaba una cosa, tenía que separarla de Ron aunque fuera usando artimañas y sarcasmos de ese tipo.

-No digas eso Harry, Mione bueno es ella, además es una chica nosotros somos mas instintivos mas sucios y salvajes.

-Tu de verdad crees eso Ron.

-Si creo que conozco a Hermione lo suficiente como para poder asegurarlo.

-Te creo, entonces ahora si me disculpas bueno—Harry señalo un montón de papeles—creo que tu escritorio esta igual o peor amigo así que—el pelinegro señalo la puerta.

Ron sonrió—tienes razón amigo oye una cosa.

-Que pasa

-Hace tiempo que no salimos a tomar una copa, deberíamos de hacerlo hoy en el caldero chorreante ¿cómo ves?

-esta bien, tienes razón desde que empezamos con los preparativos de la boda no hemos tenido tiempo para nada.

-Claro tenemos un par de cosas de hombres que hablar.

-Como lo que paso ayer con Mione—susurro Harry con toda la intención de molestar al muchacho del cabello llameante.

-Eh...jejeje....si claro de eso, a las diez entonces.

-Seguro te veo en un rato en la madriguera.

El pelirrojo salio de la oficina de Harry.

-Hoy averiguare en que estas metido Ronnie, si estas engañando a Hermione, te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida ya qua aunque termine casado con Ginny no permitiré que Hermione sea tuya nunca, mmm...y hablando de Ginny—el chico tomo un poco de pergamino y rápidamente escribió un.

"_Buena suerte en tu primer día, que la cátedra se convierta en tu pasión_"

_atte.: Harry Potter._

-Si esto será suficiente para que no se traume que no le hablo—Hedwid se postro en el hombro de Harry a la par que el muchacho le había hecho una seña—toma Hed, para Ginny.

El día se fue muy deprisa y ya siendo medio día Hermione consulto su reloj, la castaña se apresuro a tomar unos cuantos informes y un par de cosas que tenía que mandar al ministro ya que tenia una junta con Harry, después de dejar en orden los asuntos pendientes llego corriendo a la sala juntas donde los demás aurores de los cuales tres eran sus viejos compañeros de colegio además de Harry ya habían tomado asiento.

-Lo siento Harry se me ha hecho un poco tarde discúlpame por favor.

-No te preocupes Hermione apenas iba a empezar, por favor toma asiento—le indico Harry haciendo un ademán como si estuviera mostrando la mesa, la chica miro a todos lados y solo había dos asientos evidentemente vacíos, uno al lado de Ron y otro junto a Parvati Patil, la chica sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó junto a su ex compañera de clase y el pelirrojo resoplo por lo bajo al ver que sus flores no habían contentado a Hermione.

Harry por supuesto observo y sonrió para si, era una vil mentira lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo de que el y Mione se habían contentado.

El ave salio por la ventana perdiéndose en el frió cielo.

Por su parte en el colegio Ginny ya se había presentado a su primera clase de defensa con los de séptimo grado, los cuales se llevaron una gran impresión al ver que la jovencita que tenían en frente no era nadie mas y nadie menos que Ginny Weasley una de las mejores aurores de Inglaterra, gran pieza clave en la derrota de Lord Voldemort y futura esposa de la persona mas famosa del mundo mágico el gran Harry Potter.

El horrible muchacho que la había atacado en el pasillo estaba que no cabía de la vergüenza no podía mirar a los ojos a la pelirroja después de que había tratado de sobrepasarse con su nueva profesora, por su parte alex se sorprendió de que esa hermosa pelirroja que le había hecho sentir emoción en tanto tiempo fuera su profesora.

Ginny sonrió a todos los alumnos y como era tradición les hablo de sus hazañas y de lo que estaba haciendo actualmente en su trabajo, loa chica mientras contaba lo siguiente paso la mirada por los asientos hasta que se topo con un par de seductores ojos azules, para su sorpresa el adorable muchacho alex estaba presente, ella al sentir la mirada del chico simplemente le sonrió y aunque ella no lo noto se sonrojo.

En cuanto comenzó la clase Ginny de inmediato se dio cuenta que la personalidad del muchacho era muy parecida a la Harry aunque tenía cierta arrogancia muy a lo Draco Malfoy y en definitiva estaba dotado de la inteligencia de su mejor amiga Hermione ya que en el transcurso de la clase el muchacho había respondido a todas las preguntas y había sido el primero en realizar los encantamientos de defensa de forma correcta, en definitiva el muchacho era el alumno que todo profesor quería tener y en lo personal a Ginny a pesar de todos sus talentos académicos el hecho de que la haya ayudado de esa manera lo hacía ser mas especial para ella, en definitiva había algo en ese chico que la hacía vibrar cosas que desde hace tiempo no sentía ni siquiera con Harry.

La clase trascurría y tanto profesora como alumno se miraban con curiosidad por una extraña atracción que se tenían el uno por el otra, a alex Ginny se le hacía simplemente exquisita, esa falda pegada acentuaba sus discretas curvas, su blusa semitransparente lo hacía imaginarse cosas sucias y la cara de la chica que no era mas la que de una niña, de una niña ingenua sin aparente malicia lo hacía volverse loco, además el hecho de que fuera Ginny Weasley lo mataba, el era un fan de la chica desde hace tiempo, sus logros y sus maravillosas misiones en el ministerio de magia hacia que la admirara mas que a el trío maravilla

Sin mas la clase termino y Ginny vio que alex si que era todo un galán ya que en cuanto la campana había sonado un montón de chicas querían que las acompañara a la siguiente clase, sin embargo este de forma indiferente les había dicho que el tenia un par de cosas que hacer y se iba a saltar la clase.

Ginny creyó que su desden por el reglamento era igual de descarado como el de sus hermanos gemelos sin embargo sonrió y creyó que el chico era realmente encantador, sin mas, el quinteto de señoritas que lo habían acosado se despidieron de el y salieron del aula dejando a Ginny a alex solos.

-Vaya nunca pensé que la famosa y valiente Ginny Weasley nos impartiría una clase, me siento muy afortunado y aliviado de que los rumores sobre usted sean ciertos—musito alex de la nada mientras que con galantería y desden se acercaba a Ginny que estaba algo alterado por la mirada que el chico le dedicaba.

Gracias señor Patterson me halaga que crea eso de mi aunque no se a que rumores se refiere.

El ojiazul se acerco a Ginny y la miro de forma seductora—a los rumores de que usted era realmente muy hermosa.

El rostro de la pelirroja tomo un color tomate que no hizo nada más que alex se acercara más a ella hasta tomarla por la cintura.

-Que haces niño, suéltame, yo... como te atreves soy tu profesora.

-Vamos maestra Weasley nunca le gusto ninguno de sus profesores.

-Nooo todos mis profesores eran muy viejos para mi como lo soy yo para ti.

-vamos maestra, usted solo me lleva dos años, eso no es ser vieja es estar buena y eso es todo.

-si no me sueltas te lanzo una maldición.

-Yo puedo esquivarla, creo que se ha dado cuenta que soy muy bueno en defensa, además que tiene de malo? usted aun no se casa con Harry Potter, el chico abrazo a Ginny por atrás y se pego mucho a ella mientras le quitaba el cabello del cuello y se lo comenzaba a besar, no supo que fue pero en cuanto su alumno había hecho contacto con su piel ya nada le importo y simplemente se dejo llevar, no sabia si era por el desamor de Harry, por despecho, por deseo o por el simple hecho de sentirse querida, no lo sabía pero en ese momento no importaba, los besos de alex la hacían sentir viva y la descarga de energía y de placer que le ocasionaba a su cuerpo era simplemente embriagante, sin saber como y cuando paso, Ginny y alex ya estaban dentro del despacho de Ginny encima de su escritorio, Ginny gemía con cada toque por encima de la ropa que el chico le daba y ya embragada de placer, la pelirroja se aferro a la espalda del muchacho mientras le hundía las uñas en la espalda mientras este le besaba los hombros porque su blusa ya estaba en el piso.

La chica le quito la camisa del uniforme también y mientras ella estaba sentada en el escritorio comenzó a besar el perfecto y desnudo torso del ojiazul con tal pasión que ahora el que gimió fue su joven alumno.

El chico la alejo de su cuerpo y le quito el sostén de forma atrabancada liberando los pechos de la chica, Ginny se sonrojo pensando que el muchacho ya no seguiría al descubrir lo pequeño que era su busto a su percepción, sin embargo el tomo los pechos de Ginny y se hundió en ellos haciéndoles de todo, besándolos, tocándolos y mordiéndolos.

Ginny no podía mas gritaba como una loca el placer que experimentaba y las sensaciones en su cuerpo la hacían desprenderse de su conciencia y querer que alex la tomara sin miramientos, no le importaba su familia, el lugar en el que estaba, su boda y mucho menos Harry solo quería que el hombre que estaba tocándola de esa manera tan maravillosa terminara su trabajo y la hiciera suya de una buena vez, pero parecía que el chico estaba demasiado ocupado besándola y disfrutando cada parte de su piel como para desabrocharse el pantalón así que Ginny lo ayudo y le bajo la cremallera, fue entonces que el chico paro y la miro.

-Pero maestra usted...yo solo...

-Dijiste que eras un alumno estrella y que eras muy aplicado en lo que te propones así que termina de una vez y dale a tu maestra una lección de lo bueno que puedes llegar a ser.

Alex sonrió de forma lujuriosa y de forma salvaje le alzo la falda hasta la cintura le bajo las bragas y le abrió las piernas.

-ya vera maestra lo bueno que puedo ser—alex recostó a Ginny en la mesa y metió su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica, comenzó besando su entrepierna hasta que llego a sus partes intimas, besando y abriendo cada pliegue de la intimidad de la pelirroja, probando y disfrutando cada parte de piel, sin mas encontró lo que buscaba y comenzó a besar y realizarle sexo oral a la pelirroja que se retorcía de placer en el escritorio tirando todo a su alrededor, cuando alex se dio cuenta de que Ginny ya estaba lista dejo su intimidad y subió a sus pechos de nuevo tomándola de la espalda levantándola hacia el, Ginny estaba sonrojada y gemía tanto que le faltaba el aire, una vez mas el chico le abrió las piernas y se bajo el pantalón junto con la ropa interior mostrándole a Ginny por primera vez un miembro masculino, no podía negar que le asusto un poco ya que nunca había visto uno aun así quería que esa cosa entrara en ella tan fuerte y tan profundo que la hiciera por fin tener un orgasmo.

Como si alex le hubiera leído la mente, acomodo a Ginny y empezó a penetrarla lentamente ya que cuando su pene entro en Ginny se topo con que la chica aun era Virgen, así que entro lento hasta que la pelirroja se acostumbrara a la sensación, la chica lloraba ya que tenia dolor pero no quería parar no quería, así que le susurro al ido a alex.

-Hazlo por favor, entra y hazme tuya.

El chico obedeció y empujo su pelvis contra la de Ginny y esta lloro un poco por el dolor pero después de un minuto, todo se volvió delicioso, el sentirse llena de esa manera la volvía simplemente loca, el chico alex si que la tenia grande y deliciosa y ella estaba tan húmeda y tan estrecha que el placer para los dos era simplemente exquisito.

Pasaron los minutos en los que los dos se montaban arriba del escritorio sin cesar y a un ritmo estándar, cuando de pronto los dos aceleraron el ritmo, Ginny movía las caderas hacía arriba y el empujaba mas rápido y mas profundo, estaban a punto de llegar, la explosión de placer y de sensaciones se venia venir, las embestidas eran mas fuertes, Ginny gritaba ensordeciendo el ambiente mientras sus pechos saltaban como pelotas por el vaivén de su cuerpo, entonces como una explosión en ella la inundo de energía y de placer y por primera vez Ginny Weasley había tenido un orgasmo. Un minuto después alex también termino y se derramo en el interior de Ginny jadeando y sudando cayendo encima de la pelirroja.

**Bueno a petición de nombre aquí tenemos mas acción tanto de Harry y Mione como de Ginny y ese chico del colegio, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente cap veremos que pasa con ron y Harry, será que el pelirrojo le dirá a su amigo que se trae, además Hermione y su suegra con los líos del vestido de novia, ¿la chica podrá mirar a Molly a los ojos? Sabiendo que le esta siendo infiel a su hijo con su mejor amigo, esto y más en el siguiente capitulo, una vez mas muchas gracias por todo y please no olviden dejarme un comentario.**

**Besos Hermychii.**

**Ojo Ginny llega al colegio y Harry no se comunica con ella después de que se lo había prometido, además de que no deja de llamarlo al telefono móvil y al de su casa y Dobby simplemente le ha dicho que no ha llegado, ella se siente decepcionada y se pregunta si el amor entre ellos se ha terminado se pone triste ya que ahora no solo es el sexo sino también el cariño que se tenían, Ginny por primera vez se plantea el hecho de si es buena idea casrse con Harry.**


End file.
